


The Black clover of the Hero world

by DracoDovahkiin21



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, My Hero Academia
Genre: Anti Magic Izuku, Anti Magic weapons, Argonian Hisashi, Argonian Izuku, Dark Elf Jiro, Elf Mitsuki, Elf Momo, F/F, F/M, Half Argonian and Human Izuku, Half Khajiit and Elf Katsuki, Half dark elf and snow elf fem Shouta, Harem, Human Inko, Khajiit Masaru, Orc Tennya Iida, Power rangers Mythic champions white dragon armor, Sex, Smut, school sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoDovahkiin21/pseuds/DracoDovahkiin21
Summary: In this world they type of magic a person possesses depends on what kind of Quirk they have. For example, since Katsuki was born with an explosion Quirk, he can use explosion based magic.But Izuku was born without a Quirk and magic. But not because of normal circumstances. His Father Hisashi was a master of flame-based magic. But he was also the number 11 ranked hero. As well as the one who helps All-Might defeat All For One. So as payback, All For One uses a forbidden spell to take away any powers he would have had. While he was still inside his mother's womb.But before all hope is lost, the Hist trees contact Hisashi and his wife. They tell them to bring Izuku to Argonia where the eldest Hist tree can destroy the forbidden spell, as well as give Izuku new powers.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Hagakure Tooru & Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei & Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka & Midoriya Izuku, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Fem Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Shiretoko Tomoko | Ragdoll, Midoriya Izuku & Sousaki Shino | Mandalay, Midoriya Izuku & Tsuchikawa Ryuuko | Pixie-bob, Midoriya Izuku & Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko, Midoriya Izuku & Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26





	1. The beggining of a legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the start of Izuku's journey even before he was born.

Long ago there was a war between the Argonians and a clan of High Elves. To the chief of the Elf clan, the Argonians seemed unnatural. Even though it was the Hist trees, the very embodiment of living nature that gave them sentience. The Elf elders pleaded with the king to not attack the Argonians, but he wouldn't listen to them. His mind was made up, so he declared war against the Argonians. 

The Elf king thought that it would be easy for the Elves. Since the Argonians are still a relatively new species being only around for one thousand years.

But he was wrong.

, Unlike most other species and races, the Argonians might have been in, different clans. But thanks to the Hist trees, the Argonians were able to build large cities inside the swamp. As well as build clans that each have great magical powers. Two such clans had the greatest control over their magic. The stone clan of the mountain had incredible control over the earth. As well as scales harder than steel itself. While the flame clan of the swamp, are masters of flame magic. With reflexes so fast they could spark the air around them, making them look like they were on fire.

There were many other clans that also joined together in the fight against the Elves. With all of the Argonian clans working together, as well as their mastery over their large amounts of magic, Gorillawarfare, and aid from the Hist trees. They were able to easily beat back the Elves into their own territory. The war was difficult for both sides, but the Elves were the ones that lost the most. The Argonians were only injured, while the Elves lost their lives. 

Knowing that the Elves were losing this pointless war. Licht the son of the clan's leader, decided that it was time to parlay with the elder Hist. The oldest and most powerful of the Hist trees in all of the Argonian lands. 

Licht knew that the only way to stop the war. Was to give his sword magic four-leaf Grimoire to the eldest Hist tree. After all the eldest Hist is the one who gives the Grimoires to the Argonians. He also knows how to separate a person from their grimoire and give it to someone else to use. Knowing this he knew that the Elder Hist would accept his offer.

When Licht arrived at the Elder Hist tree. he saw that the Elder Hist tree was as over one-thousand feet tall. Licht saw the entrance of the tree and entered it with haste, knowing that the longer he lingered, the more Elves that would die.

Upon entering the tree Licht he reached the center and saw the largest amount of Grimoires that he had ever seen. But before he could admire the books, the tree immediately attacked him. Large wooden arms came out of all the walls and pummeled him. After all the Hist considers the Argonians to be their children and seeing the son of the man that declared war on them, left a sour taste in his mouth.

But before he could finish the job, Licht held his Grimoire up for the Elder hist to see. Licht told the Hist that he wanted peace with the Argonians and he was willing to give up his own Grimoire to do so. 

The Elder Hist stopped his attack and looked at the Grimoire. He used his closest arm and grabbed the Grimoire. Upon grabbing the Grimoire the Elder hist saw a vision of the future. It was of a monster named All For One, a creature that is half Dark Elf and half High Elf. This monster in mortal flesh has the ability to take powers from anyone, and a three-leaf Grimoire that allows him to use Copy-magic. Allowing him to copy and take magic from others.

But there was hope. A lone Argonian child, no older than sixteen to seventeen years of age stood against him. But what was surprising is that he was wielding the swords that are inside the Grimoire. 

The Demon Slayer Sword

The Demon Dweller Sword

The Demon Destroyer Sword

But what surprised him the most was that the swords were no longer regular magic swords. They were now Anti-Magic swords, and the Grimoire was now a five-leaf Grimoire. Showing that the child had no magic or special powers, and the book now has a demon inside it. The demon looked to be the one that dwells inside the hills of Argonia.

Once the vision ended, the Elder Hist took the Grimoire and accepted the young Elf's offer. The Eldest Hist told the Elf to leave, and he would call off the Argonians. Licht agreed and left the Elder Hist alone.

Once Licht was gone the Elder Hist sent a message out to the Argonians and told them that the war was over. Hearing the Elder Hist's message, all Argonians all stopped attacking the Elves and retreated back to their home.

With the war now over the Elder Hist summoned the demon that was living inside the hills of Argonia. When the demon was summoned, the Elder Hist told the demon about his vision and what needed to be done. Knowing that there was no other way, the demon accepted the Elder Hist's request and sealed himself into the Grimoire. Once sealed away the Elder Hist placed the now Five-leaf Grimoire into a safe place. Where it would remain until it was needed again.


	2. Izuku's Curse and His Five-Leaf Grimoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Izuku is still in his mother's womb a forbidden spell is cast on him by a minion of All For One. The spell destroyed his magic and his quirk. When Hisashi and Inko found out about the curse, they were devastated. But before they would consider using forbidden magic to reverse the effects. A Hist tree appears before the two of them inside a public park. While it scares away everyone else, Inko and Hisashi stay. 
> 
> The Hist tree tells them that the Elder hist can destroy the curse. As well as give him a Grimoire that will be more powerful than anyone else. Upon hearing that they heard to Argonia right away.
> 
> (Also you'll find out how I figured out how Argonians don't have to worry about losing their Grimoires no matter what. Also, Hisashi will have a set of armor that will be given to Izuku. Its the power ranger Mythic champion armor. I know Power rangers have nothing to do with this fanfiction. But I thing the armor will surit it just fine.)

It was currently a lovely day in Japan. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping and a villain was just beaten by the number eleven ranked hero Hisashi Midoriya the flame breather as he wears his ancestors' Mythic Champion armor. Hisashi Midoriya was able to defeat the villain with the help of his three-leaf clover flame magic. For you see Hisashi Midoriya is descended from the combined bloodline of the Heir of the Argonian flame clan. And the Heiress of the Argonian mountain clan. After the war ended the Heir and Heiress were married and the clans combined as one clan. To become the Flame-Stone clan.

But his flame magic is more powerful than his ancestors' magic thanks to fire breath Quirk. Ever since Quirks appeared a person's magic was based on that power. Since Hisashi can breathe fire he was meant to use Flame-Magic. But Hisashi is one of the few that managed to figure out how to combine his Quirk with his magic. Which allowed him to become the Eleventh ranked hero.

But now was not the time for that, for it was time for Hisashi to return home to his beloved wife. Who is now eight and a half months pregnant with their son. Ever since Hisashi and Inko found out that they were going to have a child, they became ecstatic. They were both hoping that their son would either gain one of their Quirks or a combination of them both.

But that was for later, right now Hisashi was making his way home to see his beautiful wife. 

It only took Hisashi a few minutes to return to their apartment in the other part of town. Thanks to his Flame creation magic-Dragon mount.

When Hisashi entered the apartment he was greeted to the sight of his beautiful wife. Talking with her best friend Mitsuki Bakugo the High Elf, who is also the same months pregnant as his wife. With her own husband Masaru Bakugo his old Khajiit friend from High school.

Hisashi walked into the kitchen to see that Mitsuki and Inko were talking about the names that they decided for their children.

"Hisashi and I plan to call our child Izuku. What about you Mitsuki? What will you and Masaru call your baby?" Inko asked Mitsuki as Hisashi walked up behind her and hugged his wife.

"We have the baby's gender in an unopened envelope, that we plan to open today. At first, we wanted the gender of the baby to be a surprise. But we still got the envelope anyway, and now that it's almost time. We can't wait anymore and were going to open it today!" Mitsuki giggled as she hugged her husband Masaru who was crying tears of joy.

After a little while, Inko and Hisashi decided to go for a short walk, while Mitsuki and Masaru decided to head on home.

But as we all know, nothing good was going to happen today.

Three miles from the apartment  
Hisashi and Inko were heading back to the apartment after they were done with their walk. But as they headed back a strange hooded figure was holding a red orb in a nearby alleyway. 

The hooded figure was scared for two reasons. The first one was that if he failed, his superior All For One will turn him into one of his monsters called a Nomu. While if he did succeed then he would most likely di by the hands of the legendary Fire breath hero Inferno. Either way, he had a high chance of dying today. So he swallowed his fear and did what he was ordered to do.

The hooded figure ran out of the alleyway behind Hisashi and Inko and threw the red orb at her. Hisashi and Inko both turned around and saw the red orb that the hooded man threw at them. But before either of them could react, the red orb entered hit Inko's stomach and entered her womb. A red flash came from Inko's stomach and then she fell to her knees at the shock.

Once the red flash disappeared Inko felt some pain in her body and cried a little bit. Hisashi saw his wife in pain and became furious. He turned his head at the hooded man and saw that he was about to run away. But Hisashi wasn't about to let the bastard who hurt his wife and unborn child getaway. 

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL BURN YOU TO ASH FOR THAT!" Hisashi roared as his chest glow red with the symbol of a red three leaf-clover.

You see in order for the Argonians to always have, access to their Grimoires, the Hist trees compress the magical books into a clover. Then plant the clover on an Argonian's chest. That way the grimoire will always be apart of them. So when an Argonian uses his or her magic, their chest glows with the shape of a, clover on it.

The hooded man tried to run away, but it was too late for him. He was already dead the moment that he decided to attack Hisashi's wife.

"NOW BURN YOU BASTARD! FLAME CREATION MAGIC-FLAME SWORD OF DESTRUCTION!" Hisashi roared as he spewed fire out of his mouth. Then he had it take the shape of a double-edged knight sword. Once the sword was fully formed, he raised his hand into the air to aim the sword. Then he brought his hand down and sent the sword at the hooded man. The hooded man tried to use a spell from his own grimoire but he wasn't fast enough. The moment he blinked the flame sword's fire consumed him and burnt him to ashes.

With the villain now dead, Hisashi calmed down and ran to his wife. "My love! Are you hurt? Is the baby ok?" Hisashi asked as he kneeled down next to his wife. Inko looked up at her husband. "I'm fine now. But I think the baby may be hurt."

Hisashi wasted no time and used his flame creation magic to create his dragon steed.

Once Hisashi created his steed he got his wife on the steed and they headed right towards the nearest hospital.

But when Hisashi and Inko got to the hospital and she was analyzed they were given the terrible news. Apparently, the red orb was a forbidden spell, that takes away a person's quirk and mana. Since it was a forbidden spell they couldn't do anything to remove it. Even if they could, he wouldn't be able to regain his quirk or mana.

After they were given the news Hisashi and Inko headed home to wait for the day their child would be born.

When they got home, Inko called Mitsuki and Masaru and told them the news. When they heard they were devastated. Mitsuki wanted to know if she could do anything to help. But Inko thanked her and told Mitsuki that they will find a way.

One month later  
After the ninth month. On July fifteenth, Izuku was born. When Inko held her son both she and Hisashi could see that the curse also physically affected him. Instead of his scales being green and his feathers being a green and black color. His scales were pure white, and his feathers on his head were blood red.

"Even with the curse on him, he is still a beautiful baby," Inko said as she smiled at her son.

Hisashi looked at their son and smiled as well. "He sure is Inko. He sure is,"

After a few days, Hisashi and Inko could leave the hospital with their new son. But on their way home, Hisashi thought that he saw a Hist tree on the right of their car. He rubbed his eyes and it was a normal tree again, so he just ignored it.

But when they left, a face of a strange creature appeared on the center of the tree. "It is time. The eldest Hist must be informed."

The Hist tree then disappeared into the ground and headed straight to Argonia as fast as it could.

One month later  
It has been one month since Izuku was born. Izuku was currently in a stroller in a park, next to his mother and father. Who were both talking to Masaru and Mitsuki about what has happened.

"I still can't believe that some random guy was able to use a forbidden spell like that on you Inko," Mitsuki said as she was rocking her son Katsuki to sleep. Mitsuki and Masaru's son Katsuki looks just like his father. The only two differences are that his fur is the same color as his mother's blond hair. While he also has his mom's large amount of mana.

"I doubt that he was the one who used the spell. From what I was able to see, he didn't have his grimoire out. So he was most likely given the spell. Which means someone else cast it." Hisashi said as he picked up Izuku and started to cradle him a little. 

Before anyone else could say anything, a tree as tall as Hisashi appeared in front of them and a reptilian face appeared on it.

"Hisashi you and your wife must come to Argonia. The Elder Hist has foreseen this. Your son will be an important part of the future to come. He will save the world. But only by coming to, Black marsh and seeing him will you be able to save the future." The Hist tree said before vanishing back into the ground.

Inko, Hisashi, Mitsuki, and Masaru were all amazed at what they just saw. The Hist trees rarely ever leave Argonia, let alone to Japan. Since the Japanese government doesn't tolerate any kind of creature that can appear anywhere at any time.

"Well, that was interesting. So what are you going to do Inko, Hisashi? Are you two going to go to, Black Marsh like they said?" Mitsuki asked her two friends.

Hisashi and Inko looked at each other and nodded their heads in unison. Showing that they both agreed that they needed to head to Black March. They needed to go to Argonia to make sure that their son could actually gain this power. Especially if this power will one day help Izuku save the world.

But they weren't going alone, because, Mitsuki and Masaru are going to go with them.

Black Marsh  
Hisashi managed to get a week away from his agency so he could head to, Black marsh. He used his flame creation magic to create a fire dragon that would take him, his wife. Mitsuki and Masaru to Argonia right away.

As soon as they reached Argonia, Hisashi headed straight towards the Elder Hist tree, which lies in the center of the forest.

"So how are we going to know what this Elder Hist tree looks like?" Mitsuki asked as she held her son Katsuki close to her body to keep him warm.

"Hisashi said it will be the largest tree at the center of the forest," said Inko as she kept Izuku wrapped in a wool blanket for warmth.

After a few more minutes of flying, they arrived at the Elder Hist tree. Seeing how large the tree was astounded Mitsuki, Inko, and Masaru. Even though Hisashi told them that the tree was very large. They still didn't expect it to be as large as a small skyscraper.

Hisashi landed right in front of the entrance of the Elder Hist tree. As soon as they landed the entrance to the Elder Hist tree opened, allowing them to enter without any delay. Hisashi got off of the flame dragon and told everyone to follow him.

Inko, Mitsuki, and Masaru all got off of the flame dragon and fallowed Hisashi into the Elder Hist.

Elder Hist Tree  
The inside the Elder Hist Tree looked like a giant wooden library. On the round walls of the Elder, trees were many different types of Grimoire. Ranging from Argonian Grimoire to Elf Grimoire and even Orc Grimoire. 

"Why are their Grimoires from all of the different races here? Why do the Hist have so many different Grimoires here?" Mitsuki asked as she saw all of the different Grimoires that are on the wooden walls.

"Its because the Hist are collectors of knowledge. They have gathered and traded most of these Grimoires. Or they have taken them from the battlefields that have surrounded the land over the centuries. After all, knowledge is power." Hisashi said as they kept walking into the center of the Elder Hist. 

Once they were in the center of the Elder Hist tree, they saw a large barren wall with no books on it. Then the wall started to shift and a reptilian face appeared on it. Showing that the Elder Hist was ready to speak to them.

"Ah. Hisashi. It has been many years since I gave you the Grimoire that is inside your chest." The Elder Hist said as he spoke in a deep and calm voice.

Hisashi smiled and raised his fist into the air to salute the Elser Hist. "It is good to see you to Elder Hist. I have brought my son here as the other Hist Tree told me to do." 

Inko brought Izuku up to the Elder Hist. "This is our son Elder Hist. The other Hist tree that appeared before me and my husband said that you can help him." Inko said with hope in her voice.

The Elder Hist stretched out his head making it look like he has a snake-like neck. Then he set his face a few feet away from Izuku, allowing him to get a good look at Izuku. The Elder Hist could already tell that this child was the one that he saw in his vision of the future. He could tell that Izuku is the one who he is looking for.

"Yes. This is the child that I have seen in my visions. This child will be the one to save the world." The Elder Hist said as he brought his head back to where it first appeared. Then what could be considered his chest opened up, and what was inside it made everyone but Hisashi's mouth drop to the ground. Inside the Elder Hist's chest were many different four-leaf grimoires. But what caught them by surprise was a black grimoire that was glowing red. 

The Elder Hist grabbed the grimoire that was glowing red and held it in the air. As the grimoire was held in the air, it opened up by itself and a creature made of black energy came out of the pages.

The creature fell onto the ground and took the shape of a human with bat wings and horns on its head. Seeing this everyone could tell what it was. The creature was a devil from legends and the black grimoire is a five-leaf clover. Meaning that the Elder Hist's plan is to use Anti-Magic on Izuku.

The devil looked at the Inko and said "Now bring the child over here. So that I can undo the curse that is being used on him."

Inko looked at her husband to see what to do. Hisashi looked at his wife and nodded his head, saying that it will be alright. Inko trusted her husband and brought their child over to the devil.

As Inko walked towards the devil a small wooden pedestal appeared in front of the devil. Then it took the form of a baby crib to make it more comfortable for Izuku. Inko placed Izuku inside the wooden pedestal allowing the devil to help him.

The devil saw Izuku and summoned the demon destroyer sword, and pointed it over Izuku's forehead. Inko saw the sword and feared for her son's life. But Hisashi stopped her and explained what was going on. "Don't worry Inko. That sword is known as the demon destroyer sword. It is one of the three magical swords that are sealed within the grimoire. And don't worry about them hurting Izuku. Those swords can only cut through magic. But if they come into contact with flesh and blood, they become as blunt as a hammer. So don't worry Inko, Izuku will be just fine." Hisashi said as he held his wife's arm.

The devil placed the demon destroyer sword right above Izuku's nose and about to tap him with it. But before he could, Izuku woke up and looked at the devil. Everyone thought that Izuku was going to cry at seeing the devil with the demon destroyer sword. But to everyone's surprise, Izuku actually smiled and laughed at the demon. 

The adults and the devil were surprised that Izuku wasn't scared at all by seeing the creature of darkness. 

"It would seem that the child has no fear of you devil. This shows that not all devils are as bad as some would think." The Elder Hist said to the devil with a smile on his face.

The Devil would have looked embarrassed if he could. But instead just kept his concentration and prepared himself to destroy the forbidden spell.

Izuku giggled and touched the sword with his tiny right hand. The devil was surprised again, but he just decided to continue on and get rid of the spell. The demon destroyer sword activated and started to destroy the forbidden spell.

As the spell was destroyed, Izuku's white scales started to become green and black. While the feathers on his head remained red, but it gained green highlights. But to show that the spell was truly broken, a red magical circle appeared underneath him and dissipated.

Once the red magical circle was gone, it showed that the curse was lifted from Izuku. Seeing this Inko and her husband Hisashi smiled knowing that their son was free from the curse. But something didn't feel right. Inko, Hisashi, Mitsuki, and Masaru could all tell that the curse was lifted. But they still couldn't feel any mana coming from Izuku.

The Elder Hist could see that they were confused, so he decided to elaborate. "The reason why you can't detect any mana coming from Izuku. Is because since he was born without any mana, he can not regenerate any. But do not fear young ones. The five-leaf clover grimoire and devil aren't only here to destroy the curse on Izuku. But to also give him new powers."

It took a few seconds for everyone to understand what the Elder Hist meant. But when they did, the demon returned the blade to the book. Then the devil himself returned to the book. Then the Elder Hist took a hold of the grimoire and compressed the grimoire into a clover.

But before the Elder Hist could place the grimoire into Izuku's chest, Inko stopped him. "Wait, Elder Hist! Please don't do this. If you place that devil inside our son, then he'll be an outcast for the rest of his life. I wouldn't be able to see my baby be hurt like that." Inko cried out as she feared for her son's safety.

The Elder Hist knew that Izuku's mother wouldn't let him place the Grimoire into Izuku without a good reason. So he decided that it was time for her and her husband to know about the future.

"I understand that you are scared for your son's safety. But you need to understand. You all need to understand why I must place this devil into your son." The Elder Hist said as four vices rose out of the ground. Each of the four vines placed themselves onto the forehead of each of the adults. 

"Wait. What are you going to do?" Mitsuki asked unsure what is about to happen. 

The Elder Hist simply smiled "You're going to see, why I must place this devil inside Izuku." Then the tips of the vines started to glow green and all four of the adults saw the same vision that the Elder Hist saw so many years ago. How a young Argonian hybrid would take a stand and fight against the ultimate evil of this world. Once the vision was done, the vines stipped glowing and receded back into the ground.

After a few minutes to fully process what they all saw, all four of the adults were slack-jawed. This is understandable since none of them could have predicted that Izuku would grow up to be so strong and important.

The Elder Hist looked at their faces and could tell that they still needed time to process the information. But time was not on their side at the moment. The grimoire needed to be placed into Izuku before anyone else could find out about this. So the Elder Hist used a vine top open up Izuku's baby shirt exposing his small chest. Then he placed the five-leaf black clover onto his chest and it melded with his body.

The Black clover glowed for a few seconds before stabilizing and became a part of Izuku. Seeing that the clover was now a part of Izuku, Inko and Hisashi both walked up to their son. And sensed that Anti-Magic was now coursing through his very veins.

Inko picked up her son and saw that he was smiling. Showing that despite having a devil sealing inside him, he was happy. Inko and Hisashi both smiled at their son, both happy as well for their child.

"Welp I don't want to mess up this family moment. But I think we should head out now." Mitsuki said as she made sure that Katsuki was firmly held next to her chest. Not wanting her little kitten to crawl around a huge sentient tree.

Hisashi and Inko both agreed that it was time to go. But before they could leave, the Elder Hist had one last thing to say. "Hisashi before you leave, you must know something."

Hisashi and everyone else turned around and saw that the Elder Hist had a sad look on his face. "In ten years' time, you will die. The man that Izuku is destined to defeat will kill you."

Everyone but the babies were shocked by this news. Hisashi was going to die?! They just couldn't believe it. But Hisashi kept his composure and asked the Elder Hist one question. "How will I die?"

"You will die saving the life of a man named All-Might. The man that you saw will send an ice Javelin at All-Might's chest, trying to kill him. But you will jump in the way and shield him with a fire shield. But it won't be enough. The ice is covered with a forbidden spell that can penetrate through anything until it kills someone. The ice javelin will pierce through your chest and kill you Hisashi. No matter what you do. If you don't stop the ice javelin then All-Might will die. If you do then you will die. No matter what happens, I'm sorry to say that one of you will die."

Hisashi had a sad look on his face. But he knew what he needed to do. He would save All-Might from death. He would make sure that the symbol of peace would live on. Hisashi smiled and thanked the Elder Hist. "Thank you Elder Hist. While I don't want to die. I know what I need to do. At least I will be able to see my son grow up a little. As well as train him to become a great hero. Thank you."

Hisashi then started to lead everyone out of the Elder Hist so they could go home. Unable to digest that Hisashi will die in only ten years. It was saddening, but at least they still have time with him.

The Elder Hist smiled knowing that Hisashi will do the right thing. But frowns as he thinks about the Hists children dying and he can't do anything to stop it. But then he smiles again seeing the bouncing baby in Inko's arms trying to grab Hisashi's armor.

"Its just as the old saying goes. For the fruit to grow the flower must die. Even though Hiashi will die, Izuku will grow and become a great hero. I just hope that Izuku won't let revenge consume him when the time comes to face All For One." The Elder Hist said as he saw the visitors leave and went back to sleep. Hoping for a brighter future.


	3. The flower dies so the fruit can grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be about Izuku's training with his Anti-Magic. His father teaches him how to hone it and become a strong swordsman. But it will also be about how Hisashi dies so that Izuku can rise up and become stronger. For when Hisashi's body is burned to ash, his spirit appears in front of Izuku.
> 
> Izuku will hold out his left hand and Hisashi will hold out his left hand. When they touch ancient Argonians runes will appear over his left arm. "Remember son. The flames of our ancestors burn within you. As they did in me." Hisashi will say as his spirit disappears. Then Izuku will turn his hand into a fist, igniting his entire arm on fire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These notes are about a future chapter. It takes place during the sports festival, where Miruko finds out that Izuku is her future husband. So spoiler warning.
> 
> Sports festival arena  
> Izuku is in his Black Izuku mode fighting against Monoma the elf. Monoma was using his copy magic to blast Izuku with fire magic, but it wasn't working.
> 
> "Hey, Monoma! You keep saying that my class is weak! But we are strong! Because we work together and help one another! Now Eat this! Black Meteorite!" Izuku yells as he charges Monoma with his Demon slayer sword.
> 
> Miruko sees Izuku and realizes that he is the warrior from her dream. The warrior that wields Anti-magic and will become the father of her children.

It has been a few years now since Inko and her husband Hisashi took Izuku to the Elder Hist tree. In those couple of years, Izuku had grown up and has become a capable warrior. Even though he is only ten years old, thanks to Hisashi's training Izuku gained considerable muscles. As well as speed and endurance. All allowing him to wield his swords.

But it wasn't an easy life for Izuku. Not that his parents mistreated him or anything like that. But even in this world you still need a Quirk to be considered a person. But since Izuku only has his Anti-Magic swords and no quirk, he was still an outcast. Especially by his peers. Katsuki and everyone else would mock Izuku because he has no powers. Even though his swords can cut through magic. But that wasn't enough for anyone, that didn't know Izuku.

But even though many kids mocked Izuku, he didn't care what they thought or said. Izuku knew that he could become a great hero, with his swords, even though only his mother and father believe in him. 

From the moment Izuku could summon his Anti-Magic swords from the clover on his chest. Hisashi started training him on how to use his swords properly. Hisashi knows the different powers that the swords have thanks to the Elder Hist. So he told Izuku about the different abilities that each sword has. But it would be up to him to unlock the different powers that the swords have.

The training was grueling and painful. Izuku's body would hurt, but every day he would push past his limit, all for fulfilling his dream. To become the number one hero with his Anti-Magic swords.

Midoriya Apartment  
It was Saturday and Izuku was currently resting in his bed. Izuku was currently a ten-year-old child. He just got done training with his father on how to use his demon dweller sword to absorb magic. Izuku still remembers the day that he first summoned his Anti-Magic swords.

Flashback begins  
A four-year-old Izuku was currently beaten up after standing up to Katsuki. The little punk was bullying someone so Izuku decided to step in and put a stop to it. Even though Izuku was Quirkless he wasn't about to let Katsuki hurt anyone.

"Katsuki stop right now." A young Izuku said with his fists raised up. But Katsuki and his two little lackeys just laughed at him. "You're going to stand against me?! I'm the one who is going to be number one!" Katsuki yelled as everyone laughed at Izuku. When Katsuki found out that his Quirk allowed him to make small explosions, he couldn't wait to get his Grimoire allowing him to make larger and more powerful ones. But when Izuku didn't get his Quirk everyone just laughed and degraded him. Especially since Izuku is the son of a top hero.

But Izuku was never dismayed. He just kept his dream alive to become the number one hero. Even when others told him he wouldn't, Izuku just ignored them and kept marching forward.

While Katsuki was laughing, Izuku decided that he had enough and punched Katsuki right in his nose. The punch caused Katsuki to tumble back a little and fell to the ground. Everyone on the playground was surprised by that, They never thought that Izuku would ever stand up to Katsuki, but they were wrong. Katsuki got back up and felt the end of his nose and felt more moisture than normal. He looked at his hand and saw blood coming out of his nose. Seeing his own blood infuriated Katsuki, causing him to get up and send a small explosion at Izuku.

But Izuku was ready to dodge the attack, but before he could, a red glow appeared on his chest. Then a small red vortex appeared right above the image of the five-leaf clover. When the vortex opened the hilt of a small sword came out. Izuku saw the hilt and instinctively grabbed it with his left hand. Then with all of his strength, did a vertical slash and cut the small explosion that Katsuki made in half.

Everyone was surprised by what happened, so much so that no but Izuku was moving around. After all, no one had ever heard of someone pulling a sword out of their chest before. But before anyone else could say anything the teachers came out of the building and put a stop to the fight. Everyone was sent back inside and Katsuki and Izuku's parents were called to the school.

After that Izuku and Katsuki were both in trouble. Izuku even more so since he had a weapon at school. But Izuku's father told the teachers that the sword is part of Izuku's powers, and since Hisashi is a high ranking hero no questioned him. When they got home Hisashi told Izuku about the swords in his body and what they could do. Then he told Izuku he would train him on how to use the blades. Izuku was so happy he was practically bouncing off the walls.

Flashback over  
"I still can't believe that these swords come from a Grimoire that is inside my chest. But then again, in a world with superheroes that have power and magic, I shouldn't be all that surprised." Izuku said to himself and he continued to rest. As he rested Hisashi and Inko both looked at the resting Izuku and smiled at him. They told Izuku that the swords weren't a Quirk but he was still happy that he had something that made him special. 

"He looks so peaceful Hisashi. I wish that we could stay like this forever." Inko said as tears came from her eyes.

Hisashi also smiled "Yay. But we both know that it won't be like this for long. Soon the future that the Elder Hist foretold will happen. And when it does I will embrace it with a smile."

Inko knows that it is almost time for the Elder Hist's vision to come true, no matter how much she doesn't want it to happen. Inko looked Hisashi right in his eyes and said "No matter what happens. I will always love you Hisashi Midoriya."

"And I will always love you. Inko Miroiya." Hisashi said as he looked back into her eyes. Then they kissed each other, knowing that it could be the very last kiss that they share together. Unfortunately, they were all to right about it being their last kiss. Just as they separated from their kiss Hisashi's cell phone rang. 

Inko looked at the phone and her stomach started to turn. "I have a bad feeling that this might be it." 

Hisashi also had a bad feeling, but he still answered his phone, to see who it is. On the other end of the phone was All-Might. "Hisashi we found All For One! I'm sending you the coordinates on your phone! Come to the address as soon as you can. He won't get away this time." All-Might sent the text and hung up.

Hisashi just held the phone and looked at his wife. "It is time." Inko, almost broke down in tears hearing her husband say that. But all Hisashi could do was kiss his wife on last time. Then he kissed his sleeping son on the head and left to get his armor on. After about ten minutes Hisashi was ready to face his destiny.

Unknown location outside of the city  
Hisashi was waking up from under a pile of rubble. "Oh, man. Now I know what a pancake feels like." Hisashi said as he pushed the rubble off of himself. When Hisashi saw the destruction around him, he was glad that they were deep inside the forest of Japan.

But now was not the time to think about that. Now was the time to fight One For All. Now was the time for him to embrace his destiny and save All-Might.

Hisashi looked towards his right and saw that All-Might was about to attack All For One with his United States of Smash attack. But as All-Might prepared his attack, All For One prepared his own attack. All For One was about to send an ice spear right into All-Might's chest. True with All-Might's power he could easily shatter it. But Hisashi could sense that the spell is being surrounded with a forbidden spell. 

"So this is how I die. A giant icicle to the chest. Well, I better go out with a bang." Hisashi said to himself. So he did what he knows best, go big.

What only a few people know about Hisashi is that he is the wielder of the flame spirit Salamander. He only ever told his wife, Mikoto, Masaru, and Toshinori himself. After all, Toshinori and Hisashi went to U.A. together for the hero course.

"Let's get this over with. SPIRIT MAGIC- SALAMANDER SHIELD" Hisashi yelled out. Then the flame spirit Salamander appeared in all his might. Then Salamander used its fire breath to create a dome shield around him. Once the shield was complete, Hisashi flew right into the path of the ice javelin. When Hisashi appeared in front of All-Might, time seemed to slow down.

All-Might didn't know what to do. But before he could the Ice Javalin pierced threw Hisashi's barrier and into his chest. As the ice Javalin hit its new mark, Hisashi began to fall to the ground, and time started to flow naturally again.

When Hisashi hit the ground, All-Might and All For One just looked at Hisashi fall to the ground. But before anyone could say anything, Hisashi roared out "FINISH IT ALL-MIGHT!"

All-Might got out of his stump and roared out "Dark Magic-UNITED STATES OF SMASH!" Then with all of his power punched All for one with a dark magic-infused punch to the face.

Once the punch connected with All for one's face, he was sent flying into a mountain. But before All-Might could go and make sure that All for one was down for good, he had to make sure that Hisashi was alright.

"Hisashi are you alright!" All-Might yelled as he held the dying Hisashi in his arms. The Ice Javalin inside Hisashi's chest disappeared, but the hole was still there. The damage was too great for either All-Might or Hisashi himself to heal.

"Toshinori. I'm not going to make it." Hisashi said to his old friend. But before All-Might could say anything, Hisashi just held up his hand to stop him. "Don't speak Toshinori. Just listen to my last words." All-Might wanted to talk. But he decided to just listed to Hisashi's last words. Hisashi told All-Might about what the Elder Hist told him ten years ago and what it would lead to.

"Are you saying that your son is going to be the ultimate force for good?" All-Might asked with an astonished look on his face. "Yes. He will become the one who will bring peace. But he will need help. I know this is a lot to ask Toshinori. But I want you to watch over him, and see for yourself that Izuku is the one that you are looking for. He will be your successor. I know it." Then with his final breath, Hisashi smiled and died in All-Might's arms. Allowing his soul to return to the Hist sap to one day be reincarnated.

Argonia

It was a sad day in the swamps of Black Marsh. After Hisashi was killed, his body was brought back to Argonia right away. Then his family was informed about his death. When Inko heard the news, she was devastated. Even though she knew that this would happen, she still wasn't ready for it. When she told Izuku about what happened, his smile faded away from his face. Causing him to just stare into space, not knowing what to do.

But now they were in Argonia at the funeral. The entire Flame-Stone clan was gathered at the funeral with Inko and Izuku. The Flame-Stone clan gathered a large amount of bark, gathered from the Elder Hist tree. For only the greatest of heroes would be cremated with the wood of the oldest tree.

Once the woodpile was large enough, and everyone was seated around the pile in wooden seats. Hisashi's father, Talen-Ze Caesesh and the five elders of the clan were carrying his body that was dressed in traditional Argonian clothing. His Armor was taken off of his body as soon as he arrived so it could be repaired and given to Izuku. But that must wait till after the funeral.

As Hisashi's body is placed on the Elder Hist wood, Talen-Ze Caesesh started to give his speech and light the fire.

"My son Hisashi was a great warrior. He left these lands to make this world a better place. He did everything that he could to help others. But he wasn't just a warrior or a hero. He was a son, a husband, and a father." Talen-Ze said as he pointed at Inko and Izuku. 

Izuku smiled at his grandfather as he gave his speech. But Inko was still too sad to do anything but shed tears.

"So today, we are here so we can give our final goodbyes to Hisashi. To say what we need to say for the last time." Talen-Ze said to everyone. Once Talen-Ze was done, he stepped down and allowed the different clan members one by one to come up and speak. They talked about how they were glad that they knew Hisashi. How he would always be loyal to his loved ones. And how he would never give up no matter what. After some time everyone from the clan as well as Inko and Izuku were done giving their last words.

Once everyone had given their final words, it was time for the wood pile to be lit. That duty went to Hisashi's mother, Seed-Jereen Nimuseeth. Seed-Jereen used her flame magic and lit the wood, allowing Hisashi's body to become ashes and be one with the world. But as the fires started to burn the body, something happened. The spirit of Hisashi appeared in front of the fire. But no one was surprised by this. For it meant that Hisashi still had one last thing to do in this world before he moved on.

The spirit of Hisashi walked up to Izuku who was amazed to see his father as a green intangibal specter. 

"Dad? Is that you?" Izuku asked the spirit of his father. Hisashi's spirit simply nodded his head and held out his left hand. Izuku instinctivly knew to hold out his own left hand, and grabed Hisashi's left hand. Once their hand were connected, ancient Argonian runes appeared on Hisashi's arm. The runes glew red and slid off of his arm, onto Izuku's left arm. Once the runes where on Izuku's left arm they glew for a minute. Then they stopped glowing, showing that they were now apart of Izuku.

Once the runes were apart of Izuku, Hisashi's spirit let go of Izuku's hand and faded away. When the spirit was gone, Izuku closed his hand into a fist, and the runes started to glow red. At first Izuku didn't know what that meant. But after only one second, his left arm was engulfed in red and orange fire. Izuku would have screamed, but he didn't. Because he knows what the flames are.

They are the flames of Argonia. A special power that can only be used by the ancient runes of the Flame-Stone clan. Izuku's father told him about these ancient runes.

Over five hundred years ago, the Flame-Stone clan wanted to create a way to harnes their natrual ability to create fire from their skin. But without having to use magic. So the elders of the clan decided that the best way to do that would be with ancient runes. These runes would allow the wielder to create and shape fire from their body. Not with magic, but their own willpower. The flames would only be as powerful as the fighting spirit of the wielder. The stronger the fighting spirit, the stronger and brighter the flames would be. But knowing how powerful this would be. The elders decided that only one Argonian at a time should use them. So it came down to their heir of the clan to wield this power. Then pass it on to their children.

Now that Hisashi was gone, it was Izuku's turn to wield those flames. 

Izuku looked at the flames on his left arm and smiled. Knowing that this is just the beginning of a long road to become even stronger. To become the number one hero, just like he dreamed about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea that I hope all of you will like. I gained this idea when I played God of war chains of Olympos. Before the sports festival, Izuku will gain a gauntlet for his left hand. It will give him better control over the flames in his left arm. It will be given to him by the Elder Hist, who guards it for those who he deems worthy. It will be called.
> 
> The Gauntlet of flames


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's time at his middle school is coming to an end. Soon he will apply to the U.A, Academy. But first, he will show the world how strong he is. By saving Katsuki from the Mud monster with his Anti-Magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert, do not read if you don't want to.
> 
> I've decided that I'm going to combine sword magic and Anti-Magic. If you are wondering how I'm going to do this, I plan to use the Sword-magic abilities and combine them with Anti-Magic. One such ability will be Origin flash barrage. In a future chapter Izuku will use this ability by infusing his Demon-Dweller sword with Anti-Magic and unleash a barrage of multiple slashes at his target.
> 
> It will be called Demon-Dweller sword: Demon flash barrage.
> 
> Even Demon-Dweller sword Conquering eon. But that will be saved for the sports festival. When Izuku fights against Monama.
> 
> And before the Sports festival, you will learn the origin of the Elder Hist tree. And why it is a title that isn't given it is earned.

Middle school classroom  
It has been four years since the funeral for his father. Ever since that day, Izuku has kept training with his Anti-Magic swords. As well as his new flame arm. Over the years Izuku learned that he could shape the flames, into weapons and monsters made of fire. However no one other then Inko knows about his flame arm. Izuku wanted to keep his flame arm a secret for now. He didn't want people to think that he was bragging like Katsuki.

But right now that his flame-arm wasn't what Izuku was thinking about. Right now he was righting down his newest entry about the new hero Mount lady. 

"Her Quirk is very strong. With the ability to grow extremely large like that, she could easily take down multiple groups of villains at once." Izuku said to himself as he wrote down in his not book. But as he did that Katsuki was yelling about how he would be the number one hero. "All of you, extras are nothing to me. I'm going to be the number one hero!" Everyone even clapped for the bastard as he mocked them. Even the teacher clapped for the damn idiot. Showing how much the teachers at this school really like favoring students.

"Oh. Aren't you applying for U.A Izuku?" The teacher asked causing everyone to go quiet. All Except for Katsuki. He grew angry and yelled "What!"

Katsuki looked at Izuku and stomped over to him. "What the hell?! Why the hell are you trying to join U.A, you idiot?!" But Izuku didn't answer Katsuki. He just kept writing down his thoughts in his notebook. Katsuki tried to take the book away from Izuku, but Izuku wasn't about to let Katsuki have his way. Izuku grabbed Katsuki's arm without looking. Then Izuku looked up from his notebook and gave Katsuki a death glare. 

"Don't you dare touch me, or my notebook again. Or you're going to regret it." Izuku said in a calm but serious voice. That caused Katsuki to back up a little bit. While everyone else just stayed quiet. Ever since Izuku pulled the Demon-Dweller sword out of his chest. No one ever messed with him again. Except for Katsuki that is. He was the only one that would try and mess with him.

Katsuki glared at him and was about to attack Izuku. Izuku was prepared to summon his Demon-Slayer sword. But before he could, the bell rang telling them it was time to go home. Izuku let go of Katsuki and started to head out once he had his stuff. Katsuki was going to yell at him but stopped when Izuku pointed at him. "Don't even try it with me Katsuki. You aren't going to stop me from becoming a hero." Izuku said before he left for home.

That left everyone silent. While Katsuki just glared at Izuku as he left.

Midoriya household  
Izuku got home where his mother is waiting for him to get home. As Izuku entered the house, he heard his mother cooking dinner for tonight. Izuku walked towards his room and waved to his mother. "Izuku. How was your day at school." Inko asked her son as he was heading to his room. Izuku smiled and looked at his mother. "It went well for the most part. Until Katsuki decided to but in and decided to try and blow up my notebook." Izuku said as he holds his notebook his right hand.

Inko looked at her son and said "Don't worry Izuku. I've talked to Mitsuki about Katsuki. He's just going through a phase. He just has too much testosterone inside him right now." 

Izuku looked at his mother. "I hope your right mom. Because if he doesn't change soon, I swear I will knock his block off with my Demon-Slayer sword." Izuku said. Then he left and went to his room so he could relax.

Izuku's room  
Once Izuku was inside his room he placed his backpack on his bead and looked at his room. All over his room were figurines of All-Might. As well as his father Hisashi in his Hero armor. To Izuku both All-Might and his father were both number one heroes. But even though his father his now gone, Izuku will always remember him. But now was not the time for memories. Now was the time for training.

Izuku got changed into a pair of blue shorts, a red t-shirt, and his running shoes. Then he grabbed his respirator and left his home so he could go for his routine run.

Three miles from Izuku's home  
Izuku was currently running non stop for his normal run every day. After all, this was apart of the normal exercise routine that his father made for him. It wasn't easy to adjust the routine as he got older so he could push his body without going too far. But in time Izuku managed to figure out how to make it better.

But as Izuku was running threw a tunnel, he could sense the KI of something dangerous. This caused him to stop right away, and pull out his Demon-slayer sword in his right hand, and his Demon-dweller sword in his left hand. As soon as Izuku took his stance, a giant monster made out of mud came from a sewer drain to his left. 

"Ah. A medium-sized invisibility cloak. You will do just fine in hiding me. And those, swords' might just be enough to beat him. Mud-magic constricting tentacles." The mud monster said as he started to attack. Sending multiple mud-made tentacles at Izuku.

But Izuku wasn't someone who couldn't fight back. Thanks to all of the training that he went through over the years, he knew he was ready. As the mud monster's tentacles launched at him, Izuku used his Demon-Dweller sword to quickly slash them apart. The mud monster saw the small sword quickly slice through his mud-based tentacles. "How is that possible. His swords are slicing through my tentacles like their nothing. This boy is something else. I wonder who he could be." The mud monster said to himself as he continued to try and take over Izuku's body.

But as Izuku and the mud monster were fighting one another, a shadowy figure came out of the same sewer hole that the mud monster came from. The shadowy figure jumped out of the sewer and showed that it was All-Might. The number one hero, chasing the mud monster villain through the sewers.

"That villain was very slippery. But he won't get away from me." All-Might said as he dusted himself off. Then he heard the mud Villian yelling out in anger about something. All-Might looked to his left and saw the mud villain trying to get his muddy tentacles on someone. But the person was fighting him off with what appeared to be a broad-sword and a long-sword.

"Those swords'. I remember that Hisashi's son had weapons like that. That must be Hisashi's son, he has grown up so much. He's even able to keep up with that villain's mud attacks." All-Might said as he observed Izuku's fighting.

As the mud tentacles continued to attack Izuku he slashed them with his Demon-Dweller sword and blocked them with his Demon-Slayer sword. Preventing all of the attacks from reaching him. Then when he saw a small opening in the mud villain's attack, he took it as a chance to attack. Izuku filled his Demon-Dweller sword with Anti-Magic and yelled "Demon-Dweller Sword: Black Slash!" Then he sent out five slashes of Anti-Magic at the mud villain. Cutting through his tentacles and right into the villain, sending the villain into the wall knocking him out.

"Why me?" The mud villain asked as he fell into unconsiousness. Once the villain was out cold, Izuku placed his swords back into his chest and was about to walk away.

But before he could leave, he heard a yell from behind him. "Ah-ha! Well done there young one. You dealt with that villain quite well." Izuku looked behind him and saw that it was All-Might that was the one talking to him. Seeing All-Might in the flesh gave Izuku some mixed feelings. After his father's funeral, his mother told him about Elder Hist's prophecy. About how either his father or All-Might would die, and his father chose to sacrifice his life for All-Might. While he was happy that All-Might was still alive, he was saddened that his father had to die to make sure that All-Might lived through the fight. But his mother took it the worst even more than him and the Flame-Stone clan.

For the longest time, she blamed and hated All-Might for his father's death. Hell, she almost tried to go out and kill All-Might herself. If Mitsuki, Masaru, and Izuku didn't stop her she would have. It took a while for her to calm down, but when she did. Inko was able to listen to reason and didn't do anything drastic.

But now wasn't the time for that. With the villain now out cold they need some way to contain him. Thankfully All-Might had a soda bottle that he could put the villain in. Once the villain was contained Izuku continued to walk away. But as he was leaving he couldn't find his hero analysis book that he had with him.

"Excuse me, young man. But I believe this belongs to you." All-Might said as he held the book that Izuku lost. Izuku looked at the book and decided that it was time to bury the hatchet.

Izuku walked up to All-Might and took the book. "Thank you All-Might. I know that my mother may never forgive you for what happened to my father." Izuku said as All-Might flinched thinking about what happened to Hisashi four years ago.

"But I can say without a doubt that you are a true hero. Just like my father was. Even though my father knew he was going to die. He went out the way he wanted to. The way a hero should go out. Saving someone else's life." Izuku said as he smiled at All-Might and his book.

"So your mother told you about the Elder Hist foreseeing Hisashi's death. He told me what would happen if he didn't jump in the way of that attack. I'm just glad that you and your mother managed to survive for these, past couple of years. I wanted to help you two. But with how your mother is with her magic I was afraid that she would send me to see Hisashi as soon as I approached her." All-Might said as he sweated at the thought of facing Inko Midoriya. The ranked twelfth hero in the world, and most ferocious women to ever fight.

Izuku smiled at how scary his mother can be. When he was small he thought that having a strong quirk meant that you also have strong magic. But he was proven wrong by his mother and father. It's true that most people believe that nowadays quirks are what make their magic strong. They think that a strong quirk will automatically grant them strong magic. But that isn't always the case. Before quirks showed up and changed the fundamental abilities of magic. If you wanted to become stronger you had to earn it through hard work and dedication. You weren't simply born with that power.

His mother and father showed him that when they started his training. His father's Qiuirk allowed him to breathe fire. But his magic allowed him to shape that fire into weapons and attacks that could burn his enemies into ashes. While his mother's Quirk allowed her to attract small objects. But her magic allowed her to do so much more than that. Inko is able to create weapons out of her telekinetic magic.

Such as vorpal blades, War hammers, Scythes, bow staff, and many other types of weapons. She may not have any long-range attacks other than her weapons, but she is more than a match for All-Might and his departed father. The only reason she wasn't higher on the leader board was that she didn't care for the limelight just like Hisashi. She only retired for a little while was so she could take care of Izuku. But after Hisashi past away she re-entered the hero role and became the Telekinetic hero Telika the weapons master once again.

Knowing all of this it was no wonder why All-Might decided not to approach his mother.

"Well, it was good to see you All-Might. I hope that we can meet again one day." Izuku said as he took the book and started to walk away. But before he got too far away All-Might asked him what school he plans to go to. "Wait, a moment young Midoriya. I just wanted to ask you what school you plan to attend when you graduate."

Izuku looked back at All-Might with a smile on his face. "I plan to go to the same school that you. My mother and my father went to when you were younger. I'm going to go to the U.A. academy to become a hero."

All-Might smiled as he saw what appeared to be a silhouette of Hisashi behind Izuku. Causing him to remember all the things they did when they went to U.A. Izuku continued on his way back home, All-Might leaped into the air to get the villain to the police. However as All-Might leaped through the air, the pocket that was holding the villain tore open without him noticing. It would seem that when All-Might was chasing the villain he tore his pants pocket a bit, and the extra weight from the bottle tore it open.

Now the villain in the bottle was falling without anyone to stop him. And the area that he was falling down to was where Katsuki and his lackeys are walking through right now.

Alleyway  
Katsuki and his lackey were currently walking through an alleyway as a shortcut to get to their homes. But as they were walking Katsuki looked like he wanted to blow something up. "That damn idiot! Who does he think he is?! What gives him the right to talk down to me?! That Quirckless and magicless idiot!." Katsuki yelled as he kicked a bottle with some mud in it.

"He might not have a Quirk or any magic. But those swords' of his have the power to nullify any magic attack that is thrown at him. Even if he doesn't have any magic, he doesn't give up. And weren't you guys friends when you were kids?" The lackey with the long fingers asked Katsuki.

Katsuki just roared as he looked back at the two stooges following him. "I don't care if he has those swords'! He might be able to nullify any magical attack. But he still doesn't have a quirk. And in this world quirks define what kind of magic you have. He has no Quirk so he shouldn't have any kind of magic. I don't know how, but I will find out-" But before Katsuki could finish his sentence his cronies became scared and pointed behind him. Katsuki looked behind him and saw the mud monster that was sealed inside the bottle. "You will do nicely." Then everything went dark.

Five miles away from Mud monster  
Izuku was still doing his routine jog after meeting All-Might. As he continued his jogging he could sense the ki of two familiar people that were coming up behind him.

The two jumped onto Izuku's back causing him to stop where he was. He turned his head to his left and smiled. For the two people on his back are Itsuka Kendo and Tsuyu Asui. Two of his old friends moved away to different parts of the city do to their parents having their jobs change locations. But as they got older they managed to find a way to meet up every now and again.

"So Izuku, how have you been these past few weeks? Ribbit." Tsuyu said as she kissed his left cheek.

"Yay. I want to know every detail. So don't leave anything out." Itsuka said as she kissed his right cheek.

Izuku smiled at both of the girls. A few months ago, both girls realized that they were in love with Izuku. They both wanted to tell him how they felt. So instead of fighting over him, they came to an agreement. They would share Izuku and wouldn't argue who was his favorite. They even decided that if any other girl wanted Izuku, they would decide if that girl would be good for Izuku. When they came to this agreement, they both told Izuku about it. At first, he wasn't sure what to do, since this never happened to him before. So instead of trying to fight it, he decided to just go with it. After all, if both of these girls loved him enough to share him with each other and any other girls that they think are ok. Then who was he to simply turn them down?

Now Izuku is dating both of them and they are all happy about it. "Nothing really interesting has been going on as of late. Well, except for Katsuki. He is still trying to stop me from becoming a hero. I just don't know what is wrong with him. Is it me? Am I just not able to understand why he is doing this? I know my mother told me he just has too much testosterone inside him right now. But is there anything that I can do to help?" Izuku rambled a little bit since he doesn't know what to do.

Seeing that Izuku was thinking himself into a frenzy both Itsuka and Tsuyu knew what to do. They got in front of Izuku and they each gave him a nice big bear hug. As they hugged him, Izuku started to calm down a little bit. Since fealing both of the girl's warmth allowed his nerves to calm down. Allowing him to think more clearly.

Izuku started to hug them as well. "Thanks, girls. I'm glad that I have you two to keep me grounded."

As they hugged each other, they heard a lowed explosion a few miles away from them. "What the heck was that?!" Itsuka yelled as she let go of Izuku. "I don't know. But we need to go and find out." Izuku said as he let go of Itsuka and Tsuyu and ran towards the noise. Itsuka and Tsuyu fallowed after Izuku so they could make sure that he was safe. Since they both know that Izuku would always get in the middle of a fight to keep someone safe. Since that his how they met in the first place. When Izuku stopped Katsuki from picking on them when they first started at his old school. But that is a story for another day.

Right now though, Izuku and his two girlfriends arrived at the area of the explosion. And all three of them saw a crowd formed in front of an alley where the explosion came from. Izuku, Itsuka, and Tsuyu moved through the crowd to see what was going on. As they moved through the crowd they could hear what they were saying.

"What is going on? Why hasn't the heroes take care of the villain." A female civilian asked. "The villain has is holding a kid hostage, and is using his powers to make everything explode. Preventing the heroes from getting to close.

Hearing that the kid could make things explode, made all three of the kids realize who was in trouble. Once all three of them were in front of the crowd they saw it. Bakugo was being controlled by the same mud villain that was trying to take control of Izuku. "How did he get away from All-Might? Don't tell me All-Might let his pants get ripped open allowing this to happen." Izuku said to himself, not knowing that is exactly what happened. But as Izuku, Itsuka, and Tsuyu were thinking about how to help. All-Might was currently watching everything from the sidelines in his skeleton form.

"How could I have let this happen? Damnit! I should have checked my pant's pocket to see if it was damaged. I can't believe this is happening because of me." Toshinori said to himself.

Izuku looked at how Bakugo was being used to destroy everything. He could see in Bakugo's eyes that he needed help. But none of the heroes were doing anything about it. Especially Kamui woods and Death-arms. They weren't willing to get close to save Bakugo, because they think its too dangerous to get close. But that is what a hero is supposed to do, they must be willing to run headfirst into danger to save someone. Even if it coast them their life, power of no power.

Seeing that nothing was being done, Izuku decided that he had enough, and started to move without thinking. Running right towards the villain to save Katsuki. Even if he was going to get hurt. "Don't worry you, idiot! I'm going to get you out of here!" Izuku yelled as he ran towards Katsuki to save him.

The pro-heroes tried to stop him from getting hurt. But they weren't fast enough to stop Izuku, thanks to all of his training.

"Is he crazy?! Why would he just jump into danger like that?" A random person yelled out. But Itsuka, Tsuyu, and Toshinori knew why he did it. It was because a true hero was always willing to jump to save someone. No matter what they have to do.

Once Izuku was close enough, he summoned his Demon-Slayer sword to his right hand. And summoned his Demon-Dweller sword to his left hand. "Alright! Hold on Katsuki! I'll get you out of there!" Izuku yelled as he prepared to attack.

The mud villain saw Izuku coming at him with his swords' raised ready to attack. "Oh come on! You again?! Well this time, I'm ready for you and for All-Might!" The mud villain yelled as he raised Katsuki's left arm and prepared to fire a large explosion. But Izuku knew how to handle any of Katsuki's regular explosions. Izuku stopped in his tracks and raised his Demon-Dweller sword in front of him, pointed at the mud villain and Katsuki. Ready to do what it does best.

While everyone yelled at Izuku to get out of the way, Tsuyu and Itsuka both knew what Izuku planned to do. They knew that he was planning to absorb the explosion and send it right back at the mud villain. And that is exactly what he was going to do.

Once the explosion was ready, the mud villain fired it right at Izuku. Grinning like a mad man as he thought the kid was going to die from it. But that grin fell when instead of consuming Izuku, the explosion was dragged into the Demon-Dweller sword. Causing the blade to glow with an orange aura. "This is where you fall you, villain," Izuku said as he raised the glowing Demon-Dweller sword and prepared to send the explosion back as a slash attack.

The mud villain saw that Izuku was about to send the explosion back at him, so he decided to use Katsuki as a shield. "If you send that attack back at me, then this kid will be blasted away as well." The mud villain said with an evil grin. However, the villain's grin fell when Izuku smiled. "Katsuki. I know you all too well. I know you wouldn't mind if you got exploded a little bit. Am I right?" 

Everyone thought that Izuku was talking crazy. But that changed when they saw Katsuki give a crazy smile. "Your damn right I don't! I'll gladly take this bastard straight to the other side with me. So send the blast right this way!" Katsuki yelled as he held onto the mud villain with all his strength. Izuku gave a toothy smile and prepared to send the slash attack right at the villain and Katsuki.

That's when everyone realized that they are both crazy!

The mud villain saw that Izuku was serious and could only do one thing to survive. He took Katsuki and threw him right at Izuku hoping to distract him. But that didn't work, as he thought it would. Once Katsuki was in the air, he managed to fix himself with one of his explosions and landed right next to Izuku.

"You ok Katsuki?" Izuku asked as he readied his attack. "I'm fine you damn nerd. Now let's blow this villain straight out of here!" Katsuki yelled as he readied his own attack.

The mud villain tried to run away, but it was too late for him. Izuku swung his sword in a vertical line and yelled "Demon-Dweller sword explosion slash!" While Katsuki sent out a large explosion from the palms of his hands. Both attacks heading straight to the mud villain.

"Oh no, you don't! Mud-magic Mudwall." The mud villain used a spell from his three-leaf grimoire allowing him to make a five-foot-high and three-foot-wide mudwall to protect himself. But it wouldn't work. Izuku and Katsuki's attack broke through the wall and hit the villain head-on. Causing a large enough explosion to send him flying and knock him out.

Once the villain was knocked out Izuku placed his swords back into his chest and started to leave. Since he didn't want to get questioned by anyone about his swords. But before he left he gave Itsuka and Tsuyu each a kiss and headed off.

As Izuku headed off, Toshinori smiled knowing that he managed to find his successor.

A few blocks from the Miroriya apartment

Izuku was currently walking back to his and his mother's home. As he walked home he smiled remembering how he saved Katsuki. Even though He and Katsuki never got along, he was still glad that he managed to save someone's life. But as Izuku made his way to the corner he could sense familiar ki. It was All-Might's Ki that he could feel approaching him. But before he could react, All-Might appeared right in front of him. "I AM HERE!" All-Might yelled in his normal heroic way.

Izuku didn't really know how to react right now. Not because he was surprised, but because he never knew how he would say to All-Might if he met him again.

"Don't be shy young Midoriya. I am here because I have decided to choose a successor for my power. And that successor is you, my young friend." All-Might said as he started to transform into his skeletal form. Seeing All-Might in his skeletal form was not all that surprising to him. Since his mother told him about what All-Might actually looks like in hopes of making him hate All-Might for being weak.

Once All-Might was in his skeletal form, he saw an unsurprised Izuku staring at him. "By the look on your face, it would appear that you aren't all that shocked about my form."

So Izuku began to tell All-Might about when his mother was still extremely angry at him, she told him about All-Might's injury and what happened to him. Just so he would hate him for being weak. This caused All-Might to have a huge sweatdrop because of how Inko wanted her child to hate him. But that wasn't important right now. What was important right now was telling Izuku what he has planed for him.

"Young Midoriya none of that is important right now. What is important is that I have chosen you to inherit my power. So you can help bring peace to this world." All-Might said as he held out his hand with a ball of light in his hand.

Izuku saw the ball of light in All-Might's hand and was amazed. Someone other than his mother his father, Itsuka, and Tsuyu believe in him. And it's the number one hero of all people who is, telling him this.

"Ok, I'll do it. But only if you talk to my mother, and get some closer between you both." Izuku said as he looked All-Might in the eyes. Only for All-Might to go completely pale from thinking about talking to Inko. "Could we do something else please?" All-Might asked with a scared voice.

But all Izuku did was look at him with a look that said "Are you seriesuly that scared?"

After a few minutes Toshinori relented and decided that it was the only way for Izuku to accept being his succesor. After all, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert, Don't read if you don't want to know.
> 
> Izuku's hero name in this fanfiction will be The Demon-Sword hero Dragonborn
> 
> Before Izuku puts on his costume for the hero training fight, he will look at his helmet and start to have doubts about him becoming a hero. But before his fear got the better of him, a hologram projector and a letter fell out of the helmet and into his lap. Izuku looked at the letter first and saw that it was from his father to him. The letter told him to play the hologram if he ever felt that he was losing confidence in himself.
> 
> So he played the hologram and saw that his father appeared. Hisashi began with if Izuku was watching this then he was dead. That he wasn't there for Izuku, but he still needed some advice. So he left this hologram for Izuku to help him.
> 
> Hisashi "If you are seeing this Izuku then I am gone. I'm not there to help you when you need it the most. But don't be afraid, Izuku. To be a hero you must be willing to face your fears no matter what. But I know you, my son. I know that you are doubting yourself because of who you aspire to be like."
> 
> Tears started to fall from Izuku's eyes as he heard his father's last words.
> 
> Hisashi continued to speak "Do not be like me, my son. Do not be like All-Might. And please never be like Endeavor. It's bad enough that we have the same element as our power. You need to be yourself. Be the hero that you want to be. Be more than me or All-Might. Be more than any hero that has come before you. Find your own path, my son. For only you can decide what your destiny will be."


	5. chapter 5 A new hope and new power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and All-Might arrive at the Midoriya apartment. Thinking everything will be ok, Izuku brings Toshinori right inside. But everything is not ok.
> 
> After having his ass handed to him by Inko, All-Might explains to her that he wants Izuku to become his successor and train him. At first, she isn't convinced. But knows the importance of One for all. So she agrees as long as All-Might keeps Izuku safe the best that he can.
> 
> Then after the training Izuku will take on the test to enter U.A. High. Where he will show the full extent of his training, and more.

MIdoriya apartment  
Izuku and Toshinori are currently in front of Izuku and Inko's home right now. But Toshinori is still too scared to face Inko after all this time. As Izuku was about to open the door to his home, Toshinori placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder and stopped him. Izuku looked back at Toshinori to see what was wrong and saw him like he never saw him before. filled with fear.

"All-Might what's wrong? I know for a fact that my mother is very strong. But are you that afraid of her?" Izuku asked with nothing but curiosity in his voice. even his father wasn't this scared of his mother when she got angry. But that might be because he also had Salamander the flame spirit with him when she was angry. And since All-Might doesn't have any kind of spirit with him that he knows of, then he might have a right to be afraid.

"I am scared of her. If anything I think she is even more dangerous than All-For-One when she really wants to kill someone. After all, with her ability to create any kind of weapon for any situation then she could take on anyone. Especially when she uses her Mana zone attacks, then no one without a spirit could fight her." Toshinori said with a very serious voice.

Izuku started to think that this wasn't a great idea after all. But before he could change his mind, the door behind him swung open and before either of them could blink, Inko was standing right in front of them both. 

"Hey, mom. How was your day-" But before Izuku could finish his sentence, Inko already had her grimoire in her left hand. Ready to cast a spell to attack All-Might with.

"Telekinetic magic-Vorpal sword!" Then a sword made of telekinetic energy appeared in her right hand. Seeing this Toshinori activated his power and went into his buff mode. Then he summoned a katana made of Dark magic, to block her attack Just in time to jump out of the way before Inko could slash him in half.

"I see that you haven't lost any of your powers Inko," All-Might said as he blocked Inko's attack. Inko didn't say anything, all she did was create another vorpal blade and tried to slash All-Might again. But All-Might saw this coming and dodged it by jumping right into the air. Inko saw All-Might jump into the air and followed him,

Izuku just stood there and watched his mother and All-Might fight one another. And the only thing that Izuku could saw was "I am so glad that there aren't a lot of people around right now."

As All-Might and Inko ascended into the sky they continued to trade blows with one another. "Dark magic-dark slash." All-Might roared out as he sent multiple dark slashes at Inko. However, Inko was able to cut through all of his attacks thanks to her precise magic control. "You won't get away Toshinori. I will have my answers." Inko said as she opened her grimoire to cast a spell to contain him. "Telekinetic magic-Energy barrier."

Then without All-Might seeing it, a sphere made of telekinetic energy surrounded him and prevented him from moving. He was about to use his dimensional slash to cut through the sphere and escape. But before he could Inko appeared in front of the sphere and stopped him. By using a binding spell, Inko managed to keep All-Might in place and brought him into her home to talk to him.

Once Inko and a captured All-Might were at the front door, Izuku wanted to say something, but he decided that it was best not to anger her mother any more than she is.

As Inko brought All-Might inside Izuku followed behind her and closed the door hoping that no one saw what happened. Thankfully no one was around to witness what happened.

Once Inko was inside the living room she placed the now restrained All-Might right onto the couch so he would be comfortable. But so he also wouldn't go anywhere else.

Izuku sat next to All-Might to make sure he wouldn't be scared or uncomfortable while his mother did whatever it was that she was doing. All-Might tried to break free from his magical binding. After a few tries, he decided that it wouldn't do any good to waste his strength. So he turned back into his skeleton form and decided to talk to Izuku to pass the time.

"So young Madoriya. With your Anti-Magic swords, are you able to nullify all types of magic with your blades?" Toshinori asked since he doesn't know the full power of Izuku's swords.

"Well yes and no. My Anti-Magic swords' can nullify and destroy any kind of magic attack that they hit. But each of my three swords as different strengths and weaknesses. My Demon-Slayer sword is large and powerful, and it can increase in size and mass to easily smash my enemies and their attacks. But where it has powerful strength, it lacks in speed and dexterity. So when I swing it I need to make sure that my enemies aren't faster than my blade. As for my Demon-Dweller sword, it is faster but lacks in strength. However, it does have multiple abilities that more than makeup for it. Such as the ability to absorb any kind of non-physical magical attacks. Like fire, lightning, water, wind, gas, and other attacks. While my Demon-Destroyer sword has only one ability that I know of. The causality break affect, which can destroy the cause and effect of any kind of spell. Even forbidden spells as strong as the forbidden spell that was used to take any quirk or magic that I would have had. While I wasn't able to regain any kind of magic, I may never have magic, but thanks to my Demon-Destroyer sword, if I ever have children they will be able to have, a magic of their own."

To say Toshinori was surprised would be an understatement. To know that Izuku's swords' have such power even with some limitations it still amazes him. With this kind of power Izuku really become a strong hero for justice. "Tell me young Madoriya, can anyone else other than you use this kind of power? Could someone with copy magic or any kind of copy quirk also use this power?" Toshinori asked unknowingly if anyone else could use this power.

"Thankfully no. Only I can use Anti-Magic because I have no kind of magic power inside me. It is truly ironic if that forbidden spell wasn't cast on me, then I wouldn't have gained the power of Anti-Magic." Izuku said with a saddened tone in his voice.

Toshinori could hear the sadness in his voice, since knowing that it's only thanks to him not having any magic, is he able to have this power. "I can see your point, it is truly ironic how you losing whatever power you would have had, would allow you to gain this Anti-Magic that you have now." 

Before Toshinori and Izuku could continue their chat, Inko came back into the living room, with her face looking at the ground. Inko walked over to Toshinori unable to look up from the floor. At first, Izuku was scared that his mother was going to do something that she wouldn't be able to take back. But instead of doing anything to hurt Toshinori, she instead releases her binding spell on him and gave him a big hug. As Inko hugged him, she started to cry and she kept hugging him. Both Izuku and Toshinori were both at a loss for words since they couldn't understand why. They both thought that Inko hated All-Might because she blamed him for Hisashi's death.

After a few minutes, Toshinori was the first to speak. "Inko, why are you hugging me? I thought that you wanted to kill me after what happened to Hisashi."

Inko waited for a minute and backed away from Toshinori and looked at him with a still sad look. "I did hate you at first, for what happened to my husband. I did want to kill you for that. But after Mitsuki, Masaru, and Izuku stopped me, I had some time to think. I realized that it wasn't your fault, Hisashi chose to save your life and give up his own. I just missed him so much, that I wanted someone to blame for his death. So I chose the easiest option and blamed you for it. I know that wasn't right of me to do. So I hope that you can forgive me for that Toshinori." Inko said with true sincerity.

Izuku and Toshinori looked at each other and back at Inko several times, completely caught off guard by Inko's words. They honestly thought Inko wanted to kill Toshinori. But seeing that she just wanted to say that she was sorry. It just surprised them to hear her say that.

After another minute Toshinori was the first to speak. "Inko its ok. After everything that has happened, just being able to see you and your son together and healthy makes me happy. Which is why I am here. I have decided to make Izuku my successor. As long as you are ok with that." He said with a smile.

At first, Inko didn't want her son to have the power of One For All. If he had that power than he would become a target for All For One. But after she thought about it for a few minutes she started to understand why Izuku should become All-Might's successor. With what the Elder Hist showed her all those years ago, it would only make sense for Izuku to gain such power. So Inko decided that it was ok for Izuku to become All-Might's successor.

"Alright, Toshinori. Izuku can become your successor. But please take care of him and train him properly. After all, I know that you aren't the best teacher." Inko said eyeing Toshinori with a look that would make anyone fear for their life.

Toshinori nodded his head quickly and promised Inko that he will be the best teacher that he can be. While Izuku sat there and listened to the two of them talk it out. Just being glad that no one died today.

Beach  
Toshinori and Izuku were currently on a beach filled with garbage. At first, Izuku didn't fully understand why they were here on a beach with lots of garbage. But All-Might explained to him that cleaning this beach will be his training. All-Might turned into his buff mode and started to explain what they were going to do. "You see young Midoriya, your body needs to be strong to have the power I have. That is what this training was going to be about at first. But knowing that you already have a strong body I think you're ready now."

Izuku wondered what he meant by that. But before he could ask, All-Might pulled out a piece of his hair and yelled: "EAT THIS!"

As soon as Izuku heard that, he just looked dumbstruck and felt like he was being tricked. "You have got to be kidding me. If this is some kind of sick joke, I will place my foot right up your ass!" Izuku yelled as he took out his Demon-Dweller sword and pointed it right at All-Might.

All-Might could tell that Izuku wasn't kidding around. All-Might held up his hand and said "No worries young Midoriya. I swear to you that this is true. The only way for you to gain my powers is if you consume my own DNA. That is how One For All is passed down from user to user. And believe me, my hair is the cleanest thing that you can eat that is on my body."

Izuku thought about it for a minute and in a way, it did make some kind of sense. After all, Quirks are passed down from parents' to children through their DNA. So consuming the DNA of someone else could give someone else their powers could work.

Izuku put his Demon-Dweller sword away and looked right at All-Might "Alright I'll trust you on this. But remember my foot up, your ass, if this is a lie." All-Might began to sweat as he saw more and more of his parents in Izuku. 'My god young Midoriya is truly just like his parents. I am so glad Hisashi taught him restraint with his anger.' All-Might thought to himself.

Izuku took the piece of hair from All-Might and looked at it for a few seconds. Knowing that All-Might wouldn't just trick him, he decided to just go with it and eat the hair. It took a few tries to get it down, but when Izuku got it down he was happy. "At least that was a one-time thing," Izuku said to himself.

"Now that you have eaten my DNA, you will gain my power. But it will take a few hours for your body to absorb it into you. So let's go over a routine that will help your body grow stronger and more durable." All-Might said as he turned back to his skeleton form.

"So where do we begin my training? Do we start with push-ups and sit-ups? Or are we just going to start with setting up a schedule for me?" Izuku asked not knowing where to start.

Toshinori laughed a little bit at how Izuku wants to know exactly what he needs to do to start his new training. "Don't worry young Midoriya. We are just going to start with your training schedule today. Then tomorrow we will begin your real training, so let's start seeing what you can do."

Izuku nodded his head and understood, that All-Might needs to know what he can do first. Before they can start a new training schedule for him.

As Izuku and Toshinor began talking about the training schedule. Across town Tsuyu and Itsuka were talking about what they plan to do when they become students at the U.A. academy. What they plan to do if other girls fall in love with Izuku.

Tsuyu's house  
Tsuyu and Kendo were currently having a sleepover in Tsuyu's room. So they can discuss what they plan to do about any girl that might fall in love with Izuku.

Kendo was the first to say anything. "So Tsuyu, how are we going to handle any girls that might fall in love with Izuku. Because let's face it, Izuku is to nice a guy to just turn down any girl that tells him how she feels about him." 

"Agreed. So let's figure out the best way that we can share Izuku, should that happen. Ribbit." Tsuyu said as she began to think of a good way for Kendo and herself to keep Izuku safe while also not trying to confine him or anything like that. After a few minutes, Kendo was the first to come up with an idea.

"How about this? If any other girls do fall in love with Izuku as we did. Then both of us decide if those girls are good for Izuku. We both decide who can date Izuku with us, and after we agree that girl or girls are ok. Then they can date Izuku just like we are, and then they can decide with us on what girls can also date Izuku. Should the need arise for something like that again." 

Tsuyu thought about it for a few minutes to fully swallow what Kendo was telling her. Once Tsuyu fully processed what Kendo suggested she decided to go along with it. "Alright, we can do that. But first things first. We need to get into U.A. With Izuku so we can decide what girls are good for him. Even if all three of us don't end up in the same classes together, as long as we are in the same school that should be good enough."

Kendo smiled at Tsuyu and hugged her to show her thanks. Tsuyu hugged Kendo back to show her that she was also thankful for Kendo.

Several months later  
As Izuku trained with All-Might to increase his strength and durability. Thankfully his muscles didn't increase in mass, but they did become more, dense. At first, All-Might wasn't sure if that was good or not. But Izuku reassured him that it was ok since enemies will now underestimate him. Giving him an advantage in a fight. He was also able to easily manipulate the energy of One For All inside his boy. But it only came so naturally to him thanks to him manipulating Anti-Magic for so long. He can only use forty percent of One For All's power, thanks to his already durable body. But it is a good start to grow as a hero. He even grew in hight being five-feet and ten inches tall.

But it wasn't just the end of Izuku's training. No, it was also the time of year where newly graduated students would gain their own grimoires. Originally the children of Japan would gain their grimoires at a sacred shrine that was located in the center of their city. However, after quirks showed up the grimoires were moved to a special area inside the school that only the students can enter when they are ready to graduate.

However, there are some exceptions to this rule. Such as Izuku and Katsuki. Since they are hybrids they can also get their grimoires from their ancestral homelands. Such as when Izuku got his grimoire from Argonia. Katsuki will also get his grimoire from one of his parent's ancestral homes of Summerset-Isle or Elsweyr.

Summerset Isle on graduation day  
Katsuki and his father were being led by Mitsuki into the Grimoire tower in its capital city. As Katsuki followed his mother to the center of the tower, the other elves looked at Katsuki with distaste. Unlike Argonians who are accepting of others, the High Elves could care less for other races. Especially if they are hybrids, to them a hybrid is a defect or a mistake, that should never have happened. But Mitsuki was different, she loves her husband Masaru and her child. Which is why she decided to bring her son to her home, so he could gain a grimoire that was from her side of the family. At first, they thought Katsuki should get a grimoire from Elsweyr. Since the Khajiit grimoires were more versatile then Elf grimoires.

However, Katsuki knew that an Elf grimoire would increase the maximum potential of any spell that he would use. So Katsuki decided that it would be best to get an Elf grimoire. His parents tried to tell him that going to the Summerset Isle would be bad. Since they only think that pure-blooded Elfs' should receive a grimoire there. But Katsuki being the determined ass that he is was dead set on getting a true High Elf grimoire. Which leads us to right now.

As Katsuki walked into the center of the tower all eyes were set on him. They all wanted to know what kind of grimoire that he would get. Since no other hybrid had the courage to set foot on the Summerset Isle.

Katsuki stepped onto the platform in the center of the room and waited for his grimoire to appear. Most of the Elves thought that Katsuki wouldn't get anything at all because of his 'impure blood'. While the rest thought he would get a regular three-leaf clover grimoire. But when Katsuki's grimoire did appear everyone was surprised at what they say. Instead of a tegular three-leaf grimoire, a golden Four-leaf grimoire floated down in front of Katsuki. Seeing the four-leaf grimoire in front of him caused Katsuki to gain one of his crazy smiles.

"Now there is no way that I can ever lose to anyone ever again," Katsuki said as he grabbed his grimoire.

Day of the U.A. Entrance exam  
It was finally the day that Izuku was waiting for, the day to prove that he can become a hero. He was currently gathering some regular clothes for his exam. But as he gathered his clothes he could sense Katsuki's QI. Meaning that he was close by. "Katsuki's Ki is different now. It feels more destructive, I guess that means that he must have gotten a powerful grimoire for his spells." Izuku thought to himself as Katsuki's QI moved out of his senses.

Once Izuku was ready he started to head out to U.A. Academy for his test. But before he left the house, his mother wanted to give him one last piece of advice. "Remember Izuku, you can't hold back. Go all out and fight with all of your might. And always remember to never give up. Now go and give it your all." Inko said as Izuku was about to leave. Izuku smiled at his mother and thanked her for her advice. "Thanks, mom. I will give it everything I have." Izuku said as he left.

Izuku summoned his Demon-Slayer sword. He placed it in the middle of the air and jumped on its blunt side. This allowed him to manipulate the Anti-Magic inside it, so he could use it to fly through the air. As he flew through the air he started to imagine what his school year is going to be like. Not knowing how dangerous it is going to become.

U.A. High  
Izuku appeared at U.A. in record time thanks to his Demon-Slayer sword. Once he was at the gate, he jumped off the sword and placed it back into his chest. Once it was put away, he started to walk into the school entrance. As he walked into the entrance, he heard two familiar voices behind him yell out his name.

"Izuku!" The two voices yelled.

Izuku looked behind him and smiled. The two voices that yelled his name were Kendo and Tsuyu as they ran towards him. When they got to him, both girls gave him a big hug. As both girls hugged him he hugged them back. "It's great to see you two again! I hope that you two got your grimoires with you." Izuku said as he let them go.

Both girls smiled at him and showed him their grimoires. Tsuyu's grimoire was light and dark green with a three-leaf clover. While Kendo's grimoire was the same color as her red hair and also has a three-leaf clover on it. Showing that both girls have great potential with their magic.

But before they could ketch-up more potential students started to show up. Meaning that it was almost time for the school's entrance exam to begin. Seeing this Izuku was the first to break up the fun. "Sorry girls, but it looks like our reunion will have to wait. Let's go and show this school what we are made of." Izuku said as he leads the way to the auditorium.

Both girls nodded their heads and fallowed Izuku excited about what will happen.

U.A. Auditorium  
All of the possible students who were currently sitting inside the auditorium waiting for their future teachers to tell them about the exam. As Izuku took his seat he looked around and saw lots of people that have a lot of hope for showing their powers. But not all of them will be able to join U.A. But now was not the time to worry about all of that. Now was the time think about what he can do to pass.

Once everyone was seated the teachers came out onto the stage to begin the lecture. The first teacher to approach the podium was Mic. "Hello there everybody! Its Present Mic and I, am here to tell all of you how to pass your test. Now let's get to it. After your done with the written test, you'll board some busses that will take you to different testing sites. Where you will fight four different types of robots."

But before Present Mic could continue an Orc with glasses stood up robotically with a pamphlet in his hand. "Wait! In this pamphlet, there are only three different robots. Was this an accident? How can this school call itself the greatest school with such mistakes as this?" The Orc asked as he moved his arms just like a robot.

Present Mic simply laughed at the comment and explained that it was a fake. They want to see who would notice the mistake and who wouldn't, so it would be easier for them to decide who was capable of being good heroes'. Hearing that the Orc bowed and apologized for what he did. Then he sat back down so the lecture could continue.

The screen behind Present Mic turned on and four images appeared on it. Each image has a different number above their heads. One image has one above it. Another one has a two, the third has a three above it. While the fourth one has a zero above its head. "These four images represent the robots that you will be fighting at the sites. The first of the three is the one pointers. The second one is the two pointers. The third one is three-pointers. With the last one being the zero pointers. They all seem to be self-explanatory, except for the last one. If you destroy this one, then you will lose all of your points. So be careful."

After that, the presentation was over and everyone was sent into the building for the written test. It took over an hour for everyone to be done with the written test. After everyone was done they were all to board the busses to the testing sites for the physical portion of the test.

Once the busses started to move Izuku couldn't help but be a little nervous. Everything was riding on this test. His future as a hero and all of the effort he put into his training. But Izuku knew to stay calm under pressure, he took deep breaths to calm himself down.

As Izuku calmed down the busses arrived at their respected testing sights. "So this is where it all comes into place," Izuku said to himself as he got off of the bus.

Testing sight B  
Everyone was currently waiting inside a dark room waiting for the door to open to let them begin. Izuku was wearing the clothes that he brought with him for the test. A black t-shirt, blue sweat-pants, green steel toe boots, and a pair of green kevlar gloves. Izuku was currently adjusting his gloves to make sure they didn't fall off during the test. 

"I just hope that my blades and quirk will be enough for this test. I'd rather keep my flame runes under-rap until we actually start school. And I definitely don't want to use my Black Izuku mode today. I need to save that for fighting against Katsuki." Izuku said to himself as he planned out what he wanted and didn't want to use it today. Since no one except for All-Might and his mother knows about his fire runes and his Black Izuku mode. He felt it better to keep them a secret until he needed to use them. But that didn't stop him from looking at his left arm and at the runes.

Ever since he got them he made sure to wear long-sleeve shirts so no one could see them. Even if they did he hoped they would think they were just fake tattoos or something like that. But now that he was wearing a regular T-Shirt every one could see them.

As Izuku contemplated on what he would need, he heard a voice call out to him. "Hey, Izuku. Over here."

Izuku looked around for a second and saw that Kendo was a couple of feet away in front of him, and was waving at him with a smile on her face. Seeing one of the girls that he loves puts a smile on his face. So he waved back at her to let her know that he sees her. However, the same Orc that called out the school on the pamphlet was standing right behind him.

"I would advise that you keep your mind on the test. And not flirt around with anyone." The Orc said as he adjusted his glasses

Izuku looked back at the Orc with the same smile. "I'm not flirting. I'm just giving my best luck to someone I care about. By the way, what is your name?"

"Apologize. I didn't realize that you two knew one another. As for my name I am Iida Tenya. It's nice to meet you." Iida said with a smile.

Once Iida was finished talking the gates opened up allowing everyone to run into the testing site. Almost immediately everyone ran out but they stopped halfway when they saw multiple robots appear in front of the gate. Seeing the robots made them halt in their tracks. Well almost all of them. The only one who kept going was Izuku. He used One For All at twenty percent and jumped over everyone and into the fake city. His jump landed him in front of a three-pointer robot villain. The robot raised its right arm and was about to take a swing at Izuku.

But Izuku was ready for it, he summoned his Demon-Destroyer sword into his right hand and his Demon-Dweller sword into his left hand. "Demon-Dweller sword-Black slash!" Izuku yelled and sent a black slash right into the three-pointer. Causing it to be smashed with the force of the attack. As the three-pointer fell to the ground a group of two-pointers appeared behind Izuku. But this just gave Izuku a chance to use a new ability that he has been working on with his Demon-Destroyer sword. Keeping his power at twenty percent Izuku turned around and yelled "ONE FOR ALL! DEMON-DESTROYER WIND SLASH!" then we swung his Demon-Destroyer sword and sent out a large slash of wind at the robots. The wind slash, cut right through the robots with ease. Destroying them giving him nine more points.

As those robots fell to the ground lifeless, five two-pointers appeared behind ready to attack. But Izuku was able to sense them thanks to him training his QI sensing. "You fools won't get the drop on me. Not now or ever." Izuku turned around and raised his swords for another attack that he created for multiple opponents. Izuku placed his Demon-Dweller sword and Demon-Destroyer swords' in an X formation. WIth the Demon-Dweller sword in the front, then he said: "One for all Demon-Destroyer Wind Slash, and Demon-Dweller sword Black slash twin attack." Izuku slashed the blades and sent an anti-magic slash and a wind slash at the robots. The anti-magic bashed the five robots back into a building, and the wind slash slashed them in half. Giving Izuku ten more points.

With a total of fifteen points, Izuku looked back at the rest of the students. "What are you waiting for?! Aren't we here to try and become heroes? Let's get going!" Izuku then ran off to find more robots to destroy. Hearing Izuku call, out to them caused them to get out of their stopper and run into the city to find robots to destroy.

Monitoring room  
Inside this room, the teachers of the U.A. were currently watching how the test was going. They could see from the monitors that, the most promising students were using all of their skills to destroy the robots and pass the test. "I must admit that we have a lot of promising candidates this year. However, I fear that some may not know the true meaning of this test." Principal Nezu said as he watches the students.

"That is true. But if they can't see the true meaning of the test, then they will just fail." Aizawa said as he began to fall asleep.

"Aw. Come on Eraser. All of these students have a lot of potentials." Present Mic said to his best friend.

"I agree with Mic. All of these different possible heroes are making my body ake with pleasure. Especially the one with those swords', he is really making me wet." Midnight the R-rated hero said. This caused everyone to scoot away from her since they knew better than to get close to her when she is like this.

"Yes. But the true way to tell if a person can become a hero is what they do in the sight of an uncertain situation." Toshinori said as he pressed a red button.

Testing site  
Izuku was currently searching for any more robots to destroy. Right now he has a total of seventy-two points, but he wanted to be safe rather than sorry. Izuku ran through an alley and came upon a large group of kids that weren't sure what to do since they couldn't find any more robots. As Izuku looked at these kids his stomach felt like a pit. As he remembered what Present Mic said. 'Oh before I forget. The Zero-pointer will only appear if there is a large group of people in a single area. So don't all get clumped in one area!'

Seeing all of these people here made Izuku back up since this meant that the Zero-pointer was going to show up soon. However, he stopped when the ground started to shake. Indicating that it was too late to leave now. A large hole opened up in the road as it split apart. Once the hole finished opening up a giant robot that was larger than the buildings rose out of the ground. Seeing it made everyone stand completely still, too afraid to fight it, fearing they would lose their points if they did. 

Izuku wanted to fight it but wasn't sure if he should. Before he could decide though the robot began to move towards everyone. The test takers saw this and started to run away. "This isn't good. I have enough points so I don't need to fight this thing." Izuku said to himself as he was about to run away from the robot. But before he could he heard someone call out for help. He looked at where the noise was coming from and saw a girl with an auburn bowl-shaped hairstyle. Had her leg trapped underneath a large pile of rubble.

"Help! My ankle is stuck! I can't move!" The girl cried out for someone to help her. But everyone just ran away, everyone but Izuku. "I need to save her. But if I do then I'll lose all of my points."

' What good are those points if they stop you from saving someone.'

Izuku heard a deep voice inside his head and knew who it was. It was the devil that was inside the grimoire that is sealed within his chest. He rarely hears the Anti-magic Devil's voice. But when he does he normally gives Izuku advice about something.

'You gotta remember that to be a hero, you need to sacrifice something. Be it a personal item or of yourself kid. So what are you going to do? Will you run like a coward? Or will you be a hero and sacrifice your points to help that girl?' The Anti-Magic Devil asked him before going back into the deep parts of his mind.

Izuku already knew the answer to the question. He knew that he needed to save that girl no matter what. So he placed his Demon-Destroyer sword back into his chest and summoned his Demon-Slayer sword. Izuku stabbed his Demon-Dweller sword into the ground, then held the Demon-Slayer sword in front of himself horizontally and placed his left hand of the top flat side of his sword. Taking this stance allowed him to make the Anti-magic inside him flow in a circle. Allowing him to swell with Anti-magic and transform. The upper right side of his body became encased with Anti-magic, as well as growing a black horn right above his right eye. Now with his transformation complete, he was in his Black Izuku form. Making any magic attack weak against him.

"Alright. Let's do this!" Izuku yelled as he grabbed his Demon-Dweller sword in his left hand and flew out of the alley and right at the robot. As Izuku flew towards the robot everyone stopped running and had stunned looks as they saw Izuku charge at the robot. As Izuku flew towards the giant robot he used a black slash to destroy the rubble that was pinning the girl to the ground. With the girl, free Izuku could fully concentrate on smashing that bucket of bolts to pieces.

"Ok. I don't know how large this will make my Demon-Slayer sword. But I have to put everything I have into this attack." Izuku flew into the air above the giant robot and pointed his Demon-Slayer sword to the sky. The robot noticed Izuku and saw that his sword was raised above his head. Seeing this it raised its left arm pointing it at Izuku. The robot's left arm opened up with what appeared to be a cannon and was preparing to fire it right at Izuku. Everyone saw this and yelled at Izuku to run and get out of the way. But Izuku wouldn't move, he knew that his attack would work. So he wasn't afraid.

"Demon-Slayer sword: Black Divider!" Izuku said for all to hear, and what happened, next stunned everyone. The Demon-Slayer sword absorbed Izuku's Anti-magic and condensed it to the edges of the blade. Causing it to grow in size, not stopping until it was twice the size of the Robot itself. When the blade stopped growing Izuku was ready to attack. He activated All For One to thirty percent and launched himself down at the robot and swung the Demon-Slayer sword vertically right down the middle of the robot. Cutting it and everything for over several miles clean in half.

"MY POWER IS NEVER GIVING UP!" Izuku roared as the robot was destroyed by his sword.

With the robot now destroyed, Izuku turned his Demon-Slayer sword back to normal and flew back to the girl who was pinned under the rubble. Once he landed he placed his swords back into his chest and turned back to normal. "Can you walk? Do you need any help?" Izuku asked the Auburn haired girl. She nodded her head to tell him yes. Izuku picked the girl up bridal style causing her to blush up a storm.

He carried her over to where another large piece of rubble was and placed her on it. "If I may, what is your name? I'm Izuku Midoriya." Izuku asked her as he sat her down on the large piece of rubble.

"Oh! My name is Ochako Uraraka It's nice to meet you Izuku." Ochako said with a smile. "Wait, your points! You still have time too-" Ochako was cut off as the buzzer for the test to end sounded. Hearing that buzzer made Ochako's eyes widen and Izuku to lower his head with a sad look on it.

"My oh my. These tests get more and more dangerous every year. I am really going to talk to Nezu about this, that is for sure." The medical hero recovery girl said as she came to help anyone who was injured. She walked up to Ochako and pulled out her grimoire. "Healing magic lips of love." Recovery girl's lips glowed and extended to Ochako's forehead. Once her lips made contact Ochako's injuries were healed right away. Once Ochako was healed Recovery girl looked at Izuku. "Are you ok deary?"

"I'm fine. I just used more power than I thought I would." Izuku said as he began to walk away. "That's not what I meant."

Izuku knew what she meant so he stopped in his tracks. "I did the right thing destroying that robot. And I would have done it again if I could. Saving lives is what a hero does. Even if it costs us everything." Izuku continued to walk away so he could pack up and go home.

Not knowing what this teat was really for.


	6. I passed! First day of hero school starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku finds out that he passes the test, and his first day of school is exciting.
> 
> Tsuyu and Kendo might even surprise him with a little visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently I re-watched Avatar the last Airbender, and that got me thinking. Aang has the ability to talk to his past lives. So why shouldn't Izuku do the same thing?
> 
> Later on in the story he will be able to see what kind of lives he lived. And that will affect what kind of choices he makes in the future. Especially the finally choice about Tomura. I know that we haven't seen it just yet. But I can't help but think it will end up like this.
> 
> "Am I going to have to kill Tomura or can I just imprison him?"

Izuku was currently making his way home with his head held down. He was happy that he managed to save that girl, but now he won't be able to get into the school of his dreams. "I can't believe that I won't be able to go to U.A. now," Izuku said in a sad tone.

Izuku got to his and his mother's apartment and went inside. Once he got into his home, he headed right to his room and sat down on his bed. Izuku just put his head into his pillow and fell asleep thinking 'I can only imagine what Tsuyu and Kendo are going to think when they find out about this.'

U.A. academy  
Kendo and Tsuyu were currently at the academy talking to the girl that Izuku saved during the test. Ochaco was passing by them as they were talking about where Izuku was. So she wanted to tell them what happened. "What do you mean that Izuku just left?" Tsuyu said to Ochaco. Not understanding why Izuku would just leave the school without them. "I'm sorry. But he left without anyone because of me. He destroyed the Zero-pointer with one of his swords'. Causing him to lose all of his points. So he left thinking that you two would be disappointed in him."

"That's ridiculous, Izuku is our friend. We would never be disappointed in him. Besides, this was a test for us to become heroes. I bet that the zero-pointer was just a test. To see if anyone would be willing to give up everything to save someone." Kendo said as she thought about what the test was really about.

"Either way, I'm going to go talk to the teachers. With some luck maybe they can take my points and give them to Izuku. He definitely deserves them." Ochaco headed back into the school so she can talk to the teachers. But Kendo and Tsuyu decided to go talk to Izuku to see how he is feeling.

Midoriya household  
Izuku was still on his bed, but right now he was tending to his Demon-Dweller sword and Demon-Slayer sword. These swords' might never break, but they still needed to be properly cleaned once in a while. At least that's what Izuku has always been taught by his father when he was training. "Even after all this time, I can't get rid of the habit of cleaning swords that don't need it," Izuku said as he was using a cleaning cloth to finish up the Demon-Slayer sword.

Once he was finished cleaning his swords' he put them back into his chest and went to the kitchen so he could make himself something to eat. As he entered the kitchen he heard a knock on the door. Izuku heard the noise and walked over to the door, to see who it is. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Tsuyu and Kendo both standing there. "Tsuyu, Kendo. What are you two doing here?"

"We are here to tell you that you didn't fail. Ribbit." Tsuyu said with a smile on her face. But Izuku was confused by what they meant. He destroyed the zero-pointer, which means that he lost all of his points. Didn't it?

Kendo saw the confused look on Izuku's face and decided to explain it to him. "Think about it Izuku. We were being tested to become heroes. Why would they tell us not to destroy a giant robot that was going to hurt people? It was obviously a test to see who would be willing to sacrifice everything to save others."

Hearing Kendo's explanation was like a magic-infused punch to the face for Izuku. How could he have not seen that there was a test within the test? "If you'll excuse me for one second," Izuku said as he closed the door.

Kendo and Tsuyu looked at each other in silence for a few seconds. But then that silence was broken when they heard Izuku roar at the top of his lungs. The roar caused the very building to shake a little. As the building shook Kendo and Tsuyu wobbled side to side a little bit as they heard and felt Izuku's mighty roar.

After a few more seconds Izuku stopped roaring and opened the door again. This time he had a smile on his face thanks to Kendo and Tsuyu. "Thank you, Kendo. Thank you Tsuyu. You both managed to get me out of my funk. I really do appreciate it." Izuku said to both of the girls.

"We're happy to help Izuku. We've been together for so long. Ribbit." Tsuyu said with a smile on her face.

"Yay. There's nothing that we can't handle together." Kendo pumped her right arm into the air.

Seeing both girls happy made Izuku smile. "You two want to come inside? My mother is out doing hero work right now. So she won't be back for quite some time." Both girls looked at each other and then back at Izuku and said yes. So Izuku brought them inside and closed the door behind them.

Once the door was closed Tsuyu and Kendo went to sit on the couch while Izuku went to get them some drinks.

"You girls ok with some cool-aid?"

"Sure." Both Kendo and Tsuyu said before they continued to discuss their future plans with Izuku. "So we agree that should any girl fall for Izuku. We are going to discuss if they won't try and use him for his Anti-Magic. That they actually want to be with him." Kendo said to Tsuyu.

"Yes, and now that Izuku knows that he passed, he won't be, worried about the what ifs. Ribbit." Tsuyu said with a smile.

As they continued to talk Izuku brought the drinks out for them. "Hey girls. I got the drinks here." Izuku placed the drinks on the table and the girls each took one. As Tsuyu, Kendo, and Izuku enjoyed their drinks. The news came on the TV with a fight between a villain that can manipulate the earth, and his mother.

Kendo pointed at the Tv and yelled "Look Izuku. Your mother is on the news fighting a villain."

Izuku and Tsuyu looked at the Tv and saw that Izuku's mother was fighting a five-foot-tall villain that can use Earth magic.

Down town  
"Are we back? Good. This is Kristi Bingham. I'm currently here in downtown, where an earth magic wielder is currently fighting the eleventh ranked hero Telekinetica. While the earth magic wielder is powerful Telekinetic is far stronger then he is." The reporter said as she showed the fighting that was going on.

Inko was the first to strike "Telekinetic magic: Spears of destruction." Inko summoned multiple telekinetic spears and sent them right at the earth wielder. But the earth villain used his powers to create a powerful earth dome to protect himself. Many thought that the spears were now going to simply bounce off of the dome. Anyone who thought that was wrong. The spears pierced right through the dome and stabbed the villain in non-fatal areas of his body. Once the spears pierced the villain the dome fell and the villain fell face down unconscious from the pain. With the villain now knocked out, the police managed to arrest him and planned to take him to the medical ward of the prison right away.

"There you have it, people. The telekinetic hero Telekinetica managed to defeat that villain with just one attack."

As the reporter started to talk about how great Inko was, Izuku, Tsuyu, and Kendo were all smiling at how Inko had managed to get back into the swing of things again.

Midoriya apartment

Kendo was the first to make a response. "Inko managed to get back into being a hero faster than I thought."

Izuku smiled at how strong his mother is. "Yay. Mom managed to show everyone why she is the weapon master of japan. The moment they decided to test her to become a hero again. Mom blew them out of the water with her control over her magic."

"You got that right. Inko can really kick some ass. Ribbit." Tsuyu said. Both Kendo and Tsuyu always admired Izuku's mother because of how strong she is. Not just because of her magic but also because she kept going for her son after her husband died. Seeing Inko keep going only made their drive to marry Izuku someday even stronger.

"I'm glad that you, girls came over today. I honestly don't know what I would have done if you didn't tell me what I needed to know." Izuku smiled at Tsuyu and Kendo, to let them know he was truly grateful.

"Oh. Stop it Izuku, were always going to be there to help you if you need it. Sure we can't always be there physically but we'll always be in your heart. Just like you will always be in ours." Kendo placed her right hand over her heart to show that she means it.

Izuku smiled. "Thanks, girls your the best."

Izuku, Tsuyu, and Kendo continued to talk with one another for a while. As their conversation started to end they noticed that it was dark out. Showing that they were talking for several hours. "I can't believe that we spent all this time just talking. Ribbit." Tsuyu said as she placed her right pointer finger on her right cheek.

"Well, we don't really spend that much time together. So talking this long is to be expected." Kendo said with a smile.

Tsuyu and Kendo were about to leave, but before they could Inko opened the door and walked into the living room. Inko saw Kendo and Tsuyu with Izuku and smiled at them. "Tsuyu, Kendo. Its good to see you two again. I hope that you two can stay for dinner."

Tsuyu and Kendo looked at each other and both of them had a sly smile on their faces. They both agreed to stay for dinner.

Three hours later

Izuku, Inko, Tsuyu, and Kendo were all sitting down at the table. All four of them were enjoying a nice hot meal of rice and pork. As Kendo and Tsuyu continued to eat their fill Inko asked them if they wanted to spend the night, with Izuku. Izuku wanted to say something, but Kendo and Tsuyu beat him to the punch and they both yelled out yes. Once dinner was over, Inko told Kendo and Tsuyu they could sleep with Izuku in his room and that they could borrow some of her clothes to sleep in. Both girls gladly accepted the offer and went to get changed. Izuku seeing that he had no choice in the matter got up, and went to his room to get changed as well.

Izuku was currently in his room fully dressed in his pajamas, reading some hero manga. As he was reading his manga, the door to his room opened up without him knowing. Tsuyu and Kendo were looking into the room and saw Izuku laying on his bed. "Do you think Izuku will like the clothes that we borrowed from his mother? Ribbit." Tsuyu asked Kendo with a whisper.

"I have no doubt he will like them. Just make sure that you sway your hips left and right." Kendo said with a sexy smile.

Without wasting any time, Kendo and Tsuyu walked into the room and locked the door behind them. Izuku heard the door close behind and looked to see who it was. When he saw that it was Kendo and Tsuyu he almost got a nosebleed at what he saw them wearing. Kendo and Tsuyu were both wearing, sexy lingerie and leggings. Tsuyu is wearing a sexy green outfit, that doesn't cover her stomach. While Kendo is wearing a sexy red lingerie outfit with a see-through veil over her stomach.

"By the look on your face, I can tell that you like what you see Izuku," Kendo said with a smile on her face.

Izuku wanted to say something, but before he could Kendo and Tsuyu jumped on top of him and pinned him on his bed.

"Sorry, Izuku. But tonight we're going, to be staying up all night tonight. After everything that the three of us have been through, we need to unwind, and you want to know how we're going to do that?" Kendo said with a lusty smile.

Izuku just shook his head not trusting his voice to break under the pressure from both girls. Kendo and Tsuyu looked at each other and had a silent discussion with each other. They looked back at Izuku and her tell what they planned to do.

Kendo grabbed Izuku's shirt and Tsuyu grabbed his pants, they both started to strip Izuku of his clothes. Allowing them to see how well-toned and scared body. 

"Oh, Izuku. I always knew that you were well toned. But these scares really make you sexier. Ribbit." Tsuyu said as she began to lick Izuku's abs. Kendo decided to fallow Tsuyu and started to lick Izuku's chest. As Izuku felt the girl's lick his body, he could feel both of his penises start to become erect. Tsuyu and Kendo saw this so they both took of Izuku's underwear. Allowing them to see both of his now erect ten-inch penises. "Wow. I read about Argonians having more than one penis. But I didn't know they could be this big." Kendo said as she grabbed the top penis. Tsuyu fallowed Kendo and grabbed Izuku's bottom penis.

"Wait, girls, I don't know if-" But before Izuku could finish his sentence, Kendo and Tsuyu began to stroke his cocks nice a gently. As both of the girls continued to stroke Izuku. All he could do was breath thanks to all of the pleasure he was feeling.

"I bet that you are really enjoying this Izuku. Tell me, have you ever imagined the three of us doing this together?" Kendo asked Izuku as she gave Izuku's cock a long lick. Izuku tried to say something again but his breath was caught in his throat. "I'm going to take that as a yes. What about you Tsuyu?"

"I agree. I bet once Izuku hit puberty, he started to have dreams about us in his bed with him. Ribbit." Tsuyu said as she wrapped her frog tongue around Izuku's lower cock and started to give him a blowjob. While Kendo decided to get right to it and positioned her pussy above his top cock. "Get ready Izuku. Because I'm about to give you true pleasure." 

Kendo dropped herself on Izuku's penis pushing it into her pussy and up into her womb. "Oh yay! This is what I wanted. To become one with you Izuku. Now let's have some fun." Kendo moaned out as she started to hop up and down on Izuku's cock without slowing down. Izuku felt Kendo's pussy squeeze his cock like a vise. "Oh Kendo. Your pussy is like wet velvet. It feels incredible." Izuku moaned out.

Tsuyu could easily tell that Kendo and Izuku were having a lot of fun. Not wanting to be left out she decided to try something. Tsuyu crawled behind Kendo and extended her tongue. Using it like rope she wrapped her tongue around Kendo's breasts and started to squeeze them. Causing her to moan out even more. "Do you like me using my tongue like this Kendo? Do you feel more pleasure? Ribbit."

"Yes. Keep doing it Tsuyu. Your tongue around my breasts and Izuku's cock in my pussy is making me feel really good. Izuku, don't worry about cumming inside me, it's a safe day. I won't get pregnant." Kendo said as she started to squeeze her breasts while Tsuyu continued to use her tongue.

Feeling his time was almost up, and not wanting to disappoint Kendo, Izuku came inside her and filled her up. Kendo could practically feel herself becoming full of Izuku's sperm. But since it was a safe day she didn't have anything to worry about. 'Maybe after we graduate from U.A. we can start making babies together. But until then, we can practice whenever we want.' Kendo thought as she started to fall asleep from the pleasure.

Seeing that Kendo was falling asleep, Tsuyu brought her tongue back into her mouth. While Izuku took Kendo off of his cock and laid her down on his bed. With Kendo now out cold, it was Tsuyu's turn to have some fun. 

"Izuku before we do anything, I want to clean off your top cock then have you stick it in my pussy. While the other one goes in my ass. Ribbit." Tsuyu suggested to Izuku. Not seeing any harm in it, Izuku decided to go along with Tsuyu's request. "If that is what you want Tsuyu." Tsuyu smiled at Izuku and got on all fours in front of Izuku. She then stuck her tongue out and wrapped it around Izuku's upper cock. She then placed it into her mouth and began to suck on it. As Tsuyu sucked his cock, Izuku placed both of his hands on her head to keep her steady. As Tsuyu sucked Izuku off, he could feel Tsuyu's long tongue moving all around his reptilian cock. Giving him even more pleasure than before.

After a few minutes, Tsuyu finished cleaning off Izuku's top cock and let him go. Then she laid on her back spread-eagle position. "I'm ready for you Izuku. Ribbit."

Izuku did as she asked and got on top of her. Izuku placed his top cock in front of her lower lips, while his second cock was placed at her back entrance. "Get ready Tsuyu. I'll try and take it slow." Izuku pushed both of his cocks into each of Tsuyu's holes. Unlike Kendo, Tsuyu had a harder time taking Izuku's cocks' into her since she isn't as flexible. But she, grit her teeth, and took all of Izuku inside of her.

After a minute both of Izuku's cocks were fully inserted into Tsuyu. "I'm in Tsuyu. Is it ok if I move?" Izuku asked Tsuyu. She nodded her head afraid of what her voice would sound like. Izuku started to move in and out of Tsuyu causing her to moan out Izuku's name. "Oh! Izuku. Izuku. Izuku. Keep going. I feel so good."

Izuku started to speed up his thrusts. "Yes, Izuku. That feels really good, and don't worry Izuku, it's a safe day for me too. You can cum inside me if you want." Hearing that made Izuku speed up even more. Deciding to try something new Izuku picked Tsuyu up and got into the seesaw position. In this position Izuku is able to go deeper into Tsuyu, giving her more pleasure. As Izuku and Tsuyu both reached climax they kissed each other to prevent their moans from being heard.

As they came down from their orgasmic high, Izuku took Tsuyu and laid her down on his left. While Kendo laid on his right. Then Izuku took his covers and placed them over their bodies. Izuku held both girls close and fell asleep together.

Friday  
The week past rather quickly for Izuku. Every day he would train just like he was told to do. He would run around the block twenty times. He would put small wooden logs on his swords to increase their weight. That way when he used them without the extra weight, they would weigh less and move faster for him. He would even stay in his Anti-Magic form for as long as he could. Increasing the time to thirty minutes for each transformation. Since he can transform seven times a day now, he can stay in demon mode for three and a half hours each day. Greatly increasing his anti-magic prowess.

When Friday finally came around Izuku got his message from U.A Academy. To let him know if he passed or not. Out of him and his mother Inko. She was the most nervous about her son. All she could think about was what would happen if her son didn't get accepted to the school. So seeing this message was the moment of truth for both of them. Izuku opened up the package and started to play the message. As the message played a hologram of All-Might appeared. "Hello there Young Midoriya! It is I All-Might! And I have some amazing news for you. Thanks your heroic deeds you managed to pass with over one-hundred and thirty-three points!"

Hearing that almost floored Izuku and his mother. Inko was the first to react. "One-hundred and thirty-three points?! I had no idea that you could get that many. The most your father and I ever got was around eighty-five." Izuku wanted to say something but he was still in shock. This lets the hologram continue without interruptions.

"Yes. Also, we got a visit from someone that you saved. She wanted to give up her points and have them given to you." All-Might showed them a video of Ochaco. "Um hello. I just came by to see if you could give my points to the cute guy that saved me. He worked so hard to get in." Inko and Izuku were surprised at what Ochaco was doing for him. But Inko was more surprised hearing this girl call Izuku cute. 'Oh I am going to have so many grandchildren.' Inko thought as she pictured Izuku with lots of girls. The video then went back to All-Might. "You see young Midoriya. The zero-pointer was actually just that. Worth Zero points. It was all a ruse to see who was willing to give up everything to save another person's life. Doing this you gained an extra sixty-three points. Sending your score even higher. Congratulations young Midoriya, I can't wait to see you at the academy." The hologram turned off as soon as All-Might finished.

Inko and Izuku were ecstatic about the news. Inko was jumping up and down with joy, while Izuku just sat there and smiled hearing the news. But after a moment a thought came to Izuku's mind that made him angry. 'He knew. That blond bastard knew about this, and didn't tell me.' Izuku realized as he thought about it more.

Beach  
Toshinori was currently in his skeleton form as he admired the sunset on the clean beach. But something was bugging him to no end. 'I can't help but think that something is about to happen.' Just as he thought that he sensed a familiar Qi coming right at him. Knowing this he turned into his buff mode and brought out his sword into a defensive stance. Then not two seconds later, Izuku in his Anti-magic form clashed his Demon-slayer sword against All-Might's sword. The force of the attack caused All-Might to skid back a few inches.

"You bastard! Why didn't you tell me that I passed?!" Izuku yelled as he tried to push All-Might back even more. But All-Might managed to hold his ground and stopped himself from moving further into the sea. "Don't be like that Young Midoriya. There's nothing wrong with a little prank. Besides this seemed the best way to motivate you even more."

"You damn bastard! I'm going to kick your ass!" Izuku said as he pulled out his Demon-Dweller sword and swung it at All-Might's head. But All-Might managed to dodge it and jumped to his left. Getting out of the way, and staying safe from Izuku's swords. "You are going to answer for this All-Might! I swear that you will feel my Wrath!" Izuku yelled as he prepared to attack. But All-Might had different plans. "I don't think so!" All-Might said as he ran away further up the beach. "Get back here!" Izuku yelled as he flew after All-Might ready to smash his face in.

Midoriya Apartment  
It was currently night time and Izuku just got home. To say he was angry was an understatement. After he chased after All-Might he did everything he could to land any number of hits on the bastard. But he couldn't land any hits on him, because All-Might was more experienced at reading Qi. Because of that he wasn't able to land a single hit. Seeing that he couldn't land any hits he just decided to head home.

As Izuku walked to his room, all he wanted to do is sleep this day away. Once he got to his room he opened up his door, placed his swords' in his chest and jumped on his bed. Once he was on his bed Izuku felt something just as soft as a pillow on his left hand. "What is this? It almost feels like a-" Izuku couldn't finish because the soft object moved. The object moved allowing the blanket to fall of it, showing that it was a naked Tsuyu that was under the blanket. "Hello Izuku. I'm glad that you are here now. I hope that your enjoying my breast." Tsuyu said as Izuku unconsciously squeeze Tsuyu's breasts. Izuku was about to let Tsuyu's breast go, but she grabbed his arm and kept it there. "Don't worry Izuku. Were going to have a lot of fun tonight." Tsuyu said as she grabbed Izuku and laid him on top of her.

As Tsuyu pulled Izuku on top of her, Itsuka came out from under the bed wearing nothing at all. And jumped right on top of Izuku, allowing him to feel her naked breasts on his clothed back. "Surprise Izuku! Now the three of us get to have some fun together before we have to go to the academy." Itsuka said as she started to rub her breasts on his back. Izuku wanted to say something, but Tsuyu stopped him by giving him a French kiss.

As Tsuyu kissed Izuku, Itsuka moved in front of Izuku and took off his pants. Showing a large bulge in his underwear. Itsuka smiled lustfully at the bulge and removed Izuku's underwear. Exposing his fully erect cocks' standing at ten inches tall. "I can't wait to have one of these monsters in my pussy again. But first I need to clean them." Itsuka said as she took Izuku's bottom cock in her mouth. While his top cock was getting an assjob from Tsuyu.

Tsuyu stopped kissing Izuku so she could hear his moans pleasure. "Do you feel that Izuku? This is the pleasure that we are going to give each other. So lets see just how much pleasure we can give each other." Tsuyu used her left hand to angle Izuku's top cock at her back door and slammed herself down. Causing her tense up in both pain an pleasure. Izuku tried to say something, but Tsuyu kissed him again so she wouldn't make to much noise. As Tsuyu and Izuku continued to make out, Itsuka finished giving Izuku a blowjob and positioned her pussy right above it. "Time to get this thing going." Itsuka said as she dropped herself onto Izuku's bottom cock.

Once Izuku's was inside Itsuka she hugged Tsuyu and started to rub her breasts on Tsuyu's back. "Come on Izuku. Lets rut like rabbits already." Itsuka said as she pushed forward causing Izuku to fall on his back.

Once Izuku was on his back, Tsuyu and Itsuka began to hop up and down with great vigor. Not wanting to let the girls do all of the work, Izuku thrusted his hips upwards and grabbed Tsuyu's breasts and started to fondle them.

"Yes Izuku. Ribbit. Keep massaging my breasts. Ribbit. I want to feel even more pleasure. Ribbit." Tsuyu moaned out more and more from pure pleasure.

Izuku continued to massage Tsuyu's breasts with his right hand, and used his left hand to massage Itsuka's breasts. Causing both girls to moan even more. Itsuka even turned Tsuyu's head towards her and started to have a French kiss. Seeing that caused Izuku to cum right away. Itsuka and Tsuyu both felt Izuku's warmth enter them, making them cum as well.

After a few minutes, Izuku, Tsuyu, and Itsuka came down from their orgasm and got cleaned up. Then they went to bed together waiting for their first day of their new school on Monday.

Monday morning  
It was now Monday morning and Izuku was ready for his new school. His mother wished him good luck as he left to train to become a hero. As Izuku left the building to the school he saw several other kids heading to their own hero schools. Some where heading to U.A academy like him. While others where heading to one of the other two of the top three hero academies. "So many people are going to train to become heroes. I just hope that we can live up to the expectations that we desire." Izuku said to himself as he continued to head to the school.

U.A. Academy  
Izuku was currently standing in front of the academy and saw how amazing it looked. As Izuku walked through into the campus, he saw many students all around him, with different looking grimoires. "All these different students with their quirks and magic. I wonder just what they can do with them." Izuku said to himself as he moved into the campus, and as he walked to his class, two people came up behind him. Izuku sensed their Qi and turned around grabbing them both, and giving them a big hug.

"I can't believe that you caught us again." Itsuka said as she and Tsuyu hugged Izuku with smiles on their faces. Now that they were all in the same school together, they couldn't stop being happy.

"Your Qi reading has really become stronger Izuku. I can't wait to see what else you can do." Itsuka said as Izuku let go of her and Tsuyu. Izuku smiled at Tsuyu and Itsuka with joy. "By the way, what classes are your girls going to be in? Because I know that I'm going to be in class 1-A." Izuku asked both Tsuyu and Itsuka. "Tsuyu is going to be in the same class as you. But I'm going to be in class 1-B. Even though where not in the same class. I hope that we will still be able to see each other." Itsuka said with a sad smile.

Tsuyu and Izuku were also sad that Itsuka won't be in the same class as them. So they had one more group hug, and went to their respected class.

Class 1-A

Izuku and Tsuyu were now standing inside their new classroom. And seeing all of these other people made them wonder just what they can do with their powers. As Izuku and Tsuyu looked around, the same boy with glasses that Izuku met, walked up to them. "Hello there. I am Tenya Ida. And I want to formally apologize to you, for what I said. I had no right to assume that you were trying to take advantage of the girl." Tenya said with a bow.

Izuku smiled and waved it of. "Don't worry about it. You didn't know me and every right to assume that. I'm just glad that we can put that behind us, and work together."

Tenya rose up with a smile on his face and nodded. But Tsuyu was looking at Izuku with a curious look. 'So Izuku already found another girl. I wonder if it was that girl that said she was going to help Izuku. I can't wait to see what comes from this. I'll need to tell Itsuka right away.' Tsuyu thought as she stood closer to Izuku. Causing him to blush a bit more from Tsuyu being so close to him.

"So who is this girl that Ida is talking about Izuku? Is it that brown haired girl from the exam grounds?" Tsuyu asked wanting to know everything that she could. Not wanting to keep any secrets, Izuku told her that it was indeed Ochaco who he was talking about. Knowing that she was right made Tsuyu happy, and she gave Izuku a sneaky smile. 'Oh Izuku. You don't know it yet, but you have a way with beautiful women. I can't wait to see who else you get to be yours.' Tsuyu thought as she held onto Izuku.

As Tsuyu held onto Izuku more and more students started to come into the classroom. And Izuku could already tell from their Qi that they had unique powers and spells. One of the students that came into the class appeared to be a girl with pink skin and hair, with yellow eyes.

Another was a boy with what appears to be a Kangaroo tail, while another one has six arms like the Buddhist god of wrath Asura. Seeing all of these different people in this room fild Izuku with some joy. He couldn't wait to see what they can do.


	7. School starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school starts for the kids. They get to know each other, and test out their quirks. Izuku will even fight against Katsuki, to see who is stronger than the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Katsuki is going to gain a new power when he fights against Izuku.

U.A High  
Izuku is currently sitting in his new classroom. And all around him were people from different races with powerful quirks and magic. He could tell from their Qi that they are each strong in their own right. Well all except for the grape headed green skinned pointed eared midget sitting next to him. She looked like she wouldn't be able to handle anykind of frontal attack at all. Even if he could tell that she was half wood elf. He especially didn't like the way she was looking at him with those lustful eyes. It creeped him out enough just knowing that she was in the same room as him. But that wasn't what was important right now. What is important right now is all the students were currently giving out their names and their abelites to the class. Since their teacher decided it would be the best way to introduce themselves to everyone. He also wanted them to show off their grimoire as a way of trust.

The first one to speak was a human named Yuga Aoyama with his quirk Naval laser. "Hello everyone. My name is Yuga Aoyama and I am a human from France. And my magnificent quirk is called naval laser. It allows me to shot a laser out of my bellybutton. And my magic is known as laser magic. Allowing me to shape my laser in many different ways. Such as weapons, objects, and lets me control where they go. I even have a spell that lets me create a wall of lasers that disintegrates anything that touches it. The only downside is that my stomach starts to ace if I use it to much." He even showed everyone his light blue grimoire, with white sparkles and a three leaf clover.

Izuku wrote down everything thing that he just said. After all a laser that literally comes out of your own bellybutton is actually quite interesting. However the fact that his stomach would start to hurt could cause some problems along the way. 'Maybe if he used short bursts instead of long bursts it would minimize any pain he could feel.'

The next person to speak was a cute girl with pink skin and pink hair. From the way that her body looked, slim but strong, and enthusiastic. She must be part Nord. Izuku took one look at her and started to blush at her adorable smile. Tsuyu took notice of Izuku's blush and smiled. And could even tell that the rest of the girls in the class are also going to get his attention. And he is going to get their attention. She just hopes that the purple ball haired girl doesn't try anything. 'She seems to much like a pervert for my liking. What was her name again? Oh right its Minori.' Tsuyu thought as she looked at the girl that is constantly looking at Izuku.

"My name is Mina Ashido. I'm part Japanese, part Nord. As you can see my skin is pink, and its because of my quirk. My power is called acid, which allows me to turn my sweat into acid to melt anything. I can change the PH of the acid from lethal to nonlethal. While my magic allows me to shape acid into different attacks. Or it allows me to create obstacles, like spiked walls and domes made of acid. The only downside is that, the bigger, the spell. The more acid I will need for it, so I need to stay hydrated a lot." Mina said with her cute smile. And showed everyone her pink grimoire with a three leaf clover on it. 

As Mina started to sit back down, she noticed Izuku writing something down in a notebook. She even noticed the small blush that he had on his face. Putting two and two together she gained a mischievous but seductive grin on her face. 'Is he drawing me in that notebook of his? And writing all of my abilities down? If so he better get ready. Because I'm going to show him just what I can really do~.' Mina thought to herself as she started to picture images of herself and Izuku. In a bit of a lewd setting. Causing some unknown energy to leak off of her. But not enough to affect anyone.

Tsuyu looked at Mina and saw that she was starting to get a blush on her face. 'Mina is too easy to read. And this energy coming off of her is strange. It doesn't seem to be harmful. But it is starting to turn me on a bit. I wonder I Mina has a secret power that even she doesn't even know about. But I guess its my turn introduce myself.'

"My name its Tsuyu Asui. I'm full Japanese and my quirk is called frog. Basically it gives me all the abelites of a frog. While my magic is called frog magic. My magic allows me to create an aura around my body, that takes the form of frog body parts. One such example is my spell Iron frog tongue. Which summons a green aura around my tongue, making it as strong and durable as a steel beam. And it can increase my tongue's length to thirty feet. Or frog legs that creates an aura around my legs in the shape of frog legs, increasing my speed and jumping power. The downside to my power is that as a frog girl, I am weak to cold based attacks. Such as ice and freezing water. The cold causes me to start hibernating, so I need to stay warm." Tsuyu finished showing everyone her light and dark green three leaf grimoire.

Izuku smiled at Tsuyu and wrote down everything that she just said about her quirk and magic spells. 'Tsuyu has become so strong over the years. And her spells are truly able to amplify her abelites. I can't wait to see just how much stronger she can become.

Tsuyu see's Izuku writing everything down and smiled softly at him. 'Izuku is always, writing down new things about quirks and magic. That's what makes him so amazing though. How he always keeps gaining new knowledge about powers and abelites. I can't wait to see what kind of strategies he comes up, against all of the different students in this school.'

The next to speak was the same Orc boy that Izuku met during the entrance exam. "My name is Tenya Ida I am half Orc and half Japanese. My quirk in called Engine. It gives me powerful engines in my calves and legs. Letting me move faster depending on which gear I set them to. As for my magic, it is called speed magic. It allows me to increase the power of my quirk to near sound based speed. However, I must be careful, because I could seriously damage my legs if I go to fast. It also allows me to lighten the wait of my body by adjusting the inertia of my body." Tenya said as he showed everyone his silver and grey collard three leaf grimoire.

'Interesting. His speed quirk allows him to go fast, and his magic lets him increase his speed by changing the force that moves against his body. As well as the force that his body creates. If he went fast enough he could essentially become as strong as a freight train.' Izuku thought to himself as he wrote Tenya's power and magic type down in his notebook.

The next person to stand was was a Ochaco Uraraka, a human with a cute smile. "My name is Ochaco Uraraka like Tsuyu I'm a human and completely Japanese, and my quirk is Zero gravity. Whenever I touch something with my fingertips the weight decreases and I can make it float. My magic is gravity magic, and it allows me to use the objects that I make float into different weapons and other things. One example is a spell I have called gravity sword, witch condenses the objects to form sword. The more objects I use the bigger the sword will become. But the more magic I will need to maintain it. The downside is that, if I go over three-thousand pounds. Then I will start to feel sick and puke." She held up her light brown three leaf grimoire to everyone.

'That is a very interesting type of quirk. And gravity magic allows her to shape the objects into different weapons? Now that is an interesting type of magic to use. Imagine if she could use that magic to create powerful barriers and walls. Then she would be able to be almost unbeatable.' Izuku thought as he wrote down everything about her magic and powers.

Ochaco noticed Izuku writing down in his notebook, and blushed. 'Is he writing down everything I just said? Oh that is so embarrassing. But it might be a way of getting closer to him. Maybe if I talk to him about how I use my quirk and magic, then he would be more interested in spending time with me.' Ochaco thought as images of her and Izuku spending time together and going on dates started to go through her head. Making her face become as red as a fresh tomato.

The next person to speak was Mashirao Ojiro. A half human and half high elf young man with what appears to be tail of some sort. "My name is Mashirao Ojiro I'm part Japanese and part High elf. And my quirk is called Tail. The name of my quirk says everything that it does. As for my magic, its called Tail magic. Where I can use my magic to increase the strength, speed, durability, and length of my tail. The only downside is that my magic only works on my tail." He held up white and yellow three leaf grimoire for everyone to see.

'That is an interesting kind of magic. But since he can only use it though his tail, then that could be a handicap. He could probably wear some tail armor to protect himself. But it would need to be plate armor, so it isn't so restricting.' Izuku thought as he wrote down everything that could be useful.

The next person to speak was an Norse and Japanese person named Denki Kaminari. "Hey everybody I'm Denki Kaminari and I'm half Norse and half Japanese. My quirk is called Electrification. It allows me to blast large amounts of electricity from my body. But since I don't have much control over it I need to be careful. My magic is electric magic, and it lets my better control my quirk and shape it into different kinds of attacks. The more electricity I put into an attack the more magic I will need to control it, and the more magic I use for an attack the more electricity I will need to produce. The downside about my quirk is that if I use to much electricity at once, I fry my brain."

'That has got to be a serious drawback. If he can't handle using to much electricity right now, then that will be a problem for him. However if he could learn to absorb large amounts of electricity right away. Then he could become a strong hero faster. Lets just hope he doesn't fry his brain to quickly doing it.' Izuku thought as he wrote down everything about the power.

Eijiro Kirishima was the next person to speak. "Hello my name is Eijiro Kirishima and I'm a pure blooded Norse born her in Japan! My quirk is called Hardening and it allows me to harden my body to become more dense and durable. My magic is called hardening magic, and even though that is its name it lets me do so much more. My magic allows me to increase by durability and density. But it also lets me shape my hardened body into different types of weapons and objects. Like turning my hands into giant hammers or plows. The downside is that my hardened body makes me less agile. But that doesn't stop me from being truly Manly!" Eijiro finished with a fist pump into the air with his right arm. And using his left arm to show everyone is blood red grimoire with a three leaf clover.

'That is an amazing kind of power and magic. He is basically a living weapon. I wonder what else he'll be able to do with his powers.' Izuku thought.

The next person was Koji Koda. He wouldn't talk because he was to shy, so he just made hand signs to tell us what is talking about. 'My name is Koji Koda, and I'm half Japanese and half High elf. The name of my quirk is called Anivoice. It allows me to communicate with animals and have them do different things. While my magic is called animal magic, it allows me to summon a magical aura around my body. That takes the form of different types of animals. But I need to know what that animal looks like and how dense their skin is. For it to work properly.'

'Now that is an interesting kind of quirk and magic. But it seems somewhat familiar from the stories that my father told me about. About an elf that had a similar kind of magic when they tried to invade Argonia.' Izuku thought as he wrote down Koji's abilities, but he couldn't stop thinking about the elf that had a similar power to Koji right now.

The next person was Rikido Sato. "Hey. My name is Rikido Sato and I am half Japanese and half Redguard. You can tell my tanned skin. My quirk is called sugar rush, and it multiplies my strength five-fold for three minutes for every 10 grams of sugar I ingests. So the more sugar I eat, the longer I will have my increased strength. But that doesn't mean my strength will keep increasing. So that's where my magic comes in. I have what's called sugar magic. Where I can use it to create sweets and use them to increase mine and other people's strength and stamina." Rikido held up his three leaf light brown grimoire.

'He can increase his own strength with sugar. And his magic can do the same thing. I can't wait to see how powerful he becomes when he uses them both together.' Izuku thought as he wrote down the possibilities of Rikido's sugar magic.

Mezo Shoji a teenager with six arms and pale green skin stood up next. "My name is Mezo Shoji, I'm half Japanese and half orc. And my quirk is Dupli-arms and it allows me to turn my arms into different types of body parts. While my magic is called body magic. Basically what it does is it modifies my arms into different types of limbs. Such as turning my arms into mantis arms. Or into actual bear arms. Allowing me to increase my attacks and defenses." He used his top left arm to show everyone his silver three leaf grimoire.

'His quirk allows him to change his arms into different body parts. While his magic allows him to turn his arms into different types of limbs to increase his power. I wonder just how far that power can go.' Izuku thought as he imagined Shoji with three bear arms on his right side. While having three tiger arms on his left side.

The next person to speak was a dark elf girl named Kyoka Jiro. Kyoka smiled "Hey everyone. My name is Kyoka Jiro. I'm half dark elf on my dad's side of the family, and half Japanese on my mom's side of the family. And all though its doesn't look like it, I do have some Argonian blood inside from the stone clan. My quirk is called earphone jack. Earphone Jack grants me long, controllable earlobes that work like headphone cables. They let me cause internal damage to different things when I stab them into an object or person. While my magic is called music jack magic. My music jack magic allows me to summon a guitar. That when I jack into it, creates soundwaves that can either heal wounds. Or damage my enemies depending on the frequency that I set it on. I may even get more instruments in the future." She held up a dark purple grimoire with three leaves on it. She even pulled out a beautiful purple guitar and played a few strings to show off her talent.

'That is amazing! I had no idea a person that doesn't have a weapon based quirk or magic. Could summon a magical item from their grimoire. And she can use it for fighting and healing. Oh I'm getting more and more exited about all of these different types of magic and quirks. And she said she has Argonian blood relating to the stone clan? Could she be a descendent of the Nárë family? If so she and her father are perhaps the last of that bloodline.' Izuku almost yelled out as he quickly wrote down everything that Kyoka just said about her magic, quirk and family.

As he did that Kyoka noticed Izuku writing down everything she just said. 'Does he think my powers and magic are that awesome? No one other then my parents ever thought much about my powers or magic. But now seeing this guy, some random classmate actually write down my abelites and wants to understand them. Is actually making me happy. I'm actually happy that someone want's to know more about me. I hope that we can train together some time. He seems really cute, and I'd like to get to know him better.' Kyoka thought as she gained a large blush on her face as she watched Izuku continue to write.

The next person to speak was Hanta Sero. "High everyone I'm Hanta Sero and I'm pure Japanese. And my quirk is called Tape. I have tape dispensers in my elbows, that allows me to shoot anykind of tape. It can be single sided or double sided. And my magic is called Tape magic. It doesn't let me make any kind of weapons or giant obstacles. But it can let me manipulate my tape better. Multiply it and send it into multiple directions, and set traps for villains to get caught in." Sero finished and showed everyone his black and white grimoire.

'That is an interesting kind of quirk and magic for traps and containment. He might not have anykind of weapon or dangerous attack spells. But his ability to contain his opponents will make capture more easily.' Izuku thought as he pictured different ways tape can be used to capture an enemy.

The next person was a bird headed man with feathers as black as the night named Fumikage Tokoyami. "My name is Fumikage Tokoyami, I'm am half Japanese and half High elf. My quirk is called Dark Shadow. He is a shadowy, monster-like being from within my body that I can materialize and de-materialize at will. And my magic is called Shadow magic. My magic allows me to manipulate Dark Shadow's body and turn him into weapons. Or have him create deadly energy based attacks." Tokoyami held up a pure black grimoire with three leaves on it.

'A quirk that gives you a creature made of pure darkness. And magic that lets the creature become a weapon and launch dark energy based attacks. I can't wait to see what kind of combo attacks that could create.' Izuku thought as he imagined Dark shadow turning into a giant cannon for long range. Then an ax for short range attacks.

But when the next girl stood up and said her name "My name is Shoto Todoroki. I'm half dark elf and half snow elf. You can tell by my right side being light blue, and the left side of my body being pure black." Izuku's head snapped right up and he gained a face of rage. Hearing that name Todoroki left a bad taste in his mouth. Since it was the dark elf Todoroki family that started the war between the High elves and the Argonians in the first place. When they poisoned the leader of the high elves. With a potion that causes madness and insanity by causing the person who drank the potion to continuously imagine their greatest fear. And the king's fear was his people no longer being the strongest of all the races.

And the Todoroki family used the fear that the king had to attack the Argonians to weaken both of the races. So they could rally the dark elves to their cause and take over Black Marsh and the Summerset Isles. But once that plan failed they decided to attack the high elves while they were in a weakened state. At the wedding of Licht and his human bride Tetia.

During the attack Licht was badly wounded and Tetia was almost killed. Thankfully though the tribal leaders of the Argonian clans at the time managed to arrive at the wedding in time to save them. Then help the High elves drive the dark elves off of the summerset isles. Licht was healed and Tetia was saved, but the Dark elves would never forget how they lost that day.

"My quirk is called half and half. I can use ice on the right side of my body and fire on the left side of my body. My magic is called flame-Ice creation magic, that allows me to create objects from both Ice and Fire." Shoto finished showing everyone her Flame red and Ice white Four leaf grimoire. Showing everyone that she has terrifying magical power. Seeing the grimoire Izuku didn't say anything nor did he write anything down. His anger towards the Todoroki family because of the pain that they caused his ancestors and the high elves of the past made his blood boil.

As she sat down Shoto noticed that he didn't write down anything about her quirk or magic. 'I guess even to this day, the anger that the Argonians feel towards the dark elves still runs deep. All I hope is that I can change his mind, and show him that I am nothing like my father or his ancestors.' Shoto thought as she hoped that she will be able to do some good.

The next person to speak was an invisible girl. So all anyone could see was a floating school uniform. However Izuku could sense a calming Qi coming off of her. Something that feel strange yet familiar. "Hi everyone! My name is Toru Hagakure and though you can't tell, I'm half Japanese and half Argonian from the light clan. My quirk is invisibility, as you can all tell. And my magic is called Invisibility magic. It allows me to make others invisible, let attacks fly right through me. And I can even summon invisible golems and weapons. I hope we can get along super well." She then held up a golden and reflective three leaf grimoire.

'Half light clan?! Oh she is going to be powerful if she unlocks her clan's legendary light magic. To be invisible and have such terrifying power is going to be amazing to witness.' Izuku thought as he imagined how strong Toru will become

Toru noticed how franticly Izuku was writing down everything Toru just said. And it caused her to gain an unseen blush on her face. 'He must really be interested in my power and magic. I don't know if its my clan's Argonian blood that is making me think this. But I hope he will make me his girlfriend and future mate. I really want to see what kind of kids we'll have in the future.' Toru thought as she imagined herself as an adult. While sitting on Izuku's lap as they both rubbed her pregnant stomach.

As Toru started to rub her stomach imagining herself pregnant. Katsuki Bakugo stood up right away, and shouted out. "MY NAME IS KATSUKI BAKUGO and I'm half Khajiit and half High Elf. My power is explosion and it lets me make explosions from my nitroglycerin sweat. My magic is explosion magic and it lets me create explosive energy like weapons and attacks from the palms of my hands. So don't get in my way, or you will all get blown up you stupid extras." He then showed everyone his four leaf grimoire.

The guys in the room just gave Katsuki a weird look, while all of the girls gave him angry glares. Especially Tsuyu since she will always remember how he treated Izuku when they were younger.

Once everyone calmed down and Katsuki sat back in his seat. Izuku stood up from his seat and gave the class a determined look and a kind smile. "My name is Izuku Midoriya. I'm half Argonian and half Japanese. My quirk doesn't have a name. But it allows me to increase my physical strength with a powerful energy that is inside my body. And I have no magical powers. Whatever kind of magic that I would have had was taken from me when I was still inside my mother's womb by a forbidden spell. So instead the Elder Hist of Argonia gave me a new kind of power. It's called Anti-Magic, and it allows me to nullify and destroy any kind of Magic with my Demon-slayer sword. My Demon-Dweller sword, and my Demon-Destroyer sword. But I can't show you my grimoire since the elder Hist tree placed it inside my chest. But I can summon the swords to show you what they can do."

Izuku summoned the Demon-Slayer sword, Demon-Dweller sword and Demon-Destroyer swords' from his chest in that order. And showed everyone in his class what they looked like. Everyone in the class was surprised by what they heard. A person who doesn't have any magic because of a forbidden spell. They couldn't even imagine what it would be like without their magic. The only people that weren't surprised was Katsuki and Tsuyu. Katsuki because he was told by his mother. And Tsuyu because Izuku told her and Kendo about his magic being stolen when he showed them his swords for the first time.

"All three of my swords have unique powers and abilities. My Demon-Slayer sword can increase in size and power as it absorbs more and more of my Anti-Magic. By sending the Anti-Magic to the edge of the blade. I can even manipulate the Anti-magic in the Demon-slayer sword to let me fly, by riding on the its blunt side. My Demon-Dweller sword has multiple powers. I can send Anti-magic threw it and send it at my enemies in the form of a slash attack. It can absorb any non-physical based magic attacks. Such as Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, and Gas, to name a few. It can even let me communicate with people who are far away by linking our souls. It even lets me barrow magic power from my allies. I'm not sure what the maximum number of people are. So that's something I can try later. And my Demon-Destroyer sword has only one ability right now. It can remove the cause and effect of a spell. Making it as if the spell was never used in the first place. Its perfect for removing poison type spell, and even forbidden level magic. Which is how the curse that was placed on me was removed."

Everyone of Izuku's classmates were amazed at what they just heard about Izuku's powers. The strength, versatility, and destructive powers are amazing to hear. But Mina wanted to do more then just hear about it. She got up from her seat and pointed her right finger at Izuku and yelled. "I want to see exactly how that Demon-Dweller sword can absorb a magical attack." Mina summoned her Grimoire and yelled out "Acid magic-Acid blast!" Then out of her right hand came a large amount of acid, heading right for Izuku. However Izuku was able to react in time. He grabbed his Demon-Dweller sword in his left hand and pointed it right at the acid. Allowing the blade to consume the acid and glow a faint bright silver color.

As the Demon-Dweller sword finished absorbing their teacher Aizawa got out of his sleeping bag for the first time. And decided to do his job as a teacher. "Alright everyone lets not do anything crazy right now that can come later. Izuku please get rid of that acid attack so we can finish introductions." Aizawa said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Doing as his teacher asked of him. Izuku walked over to the nearest window, opened it and sent the acid attack right into the ground of the school. Causing the school yard to gain a new acidic slash in the ground.

Once that was dealt with, the girl to the left of Izuku stood up in her seat, and made a pose. "My name in Minori Mineta. I am half goblin and half Japanese. My quirk is called pop off. It lets me create extremely sticky balls on the top of my head. That I can pull off at any time, to throw at my enemies and trap them in place. My magic is called pop magic. It lets me use my pop off balls in many different ways. Such as hardening them, making into powerful traps, or even shrinking an enlarging them. And just so you all know, I plan to make a certain cute boy her all mine." Minori said as she showed everyone her black and purple grimoire and gave Izuku a sexy wink.

Izuku kind of cringed a little at that but still wrote down everything that Minori just said about her quirk and magic. Doing his best to keep his eyes off of her, so she wont think that he is checking her out or anything like that. 'Ok so she actually has a good type of magic for that quirk of hers. I guess when your a hybrid then anything can happen.'

The last person to stand up was an elf girl. "My name Is Momo Yaoyorozu and I am a pure blooded High elf. My quirk is called creation, and it allows me to materialize any kind of weapon or tool from any part of my body. I only require understanding the atomic configuration of said object in order to reproduce it. And my magic is called magical creation magic. It allows me to create any kind of magical object from my body. And just like my quirk as long as I know what the object is made out of, and what the enchantment is and what it does. I can make it. But I need to use the lipoids inside my body to make what I want. So I need to make sure that I eat enough before I make anything." Momo said with shy confidence and showed everyone her black and yellow three leaf grimoire.

Once introductions was out of the way, their teacher Aizawa was satisfied with the results. "Alright then. Now that, introductions are done and over with. I want all of you to get into your gym uniforms. That way we can start your quirk evaluations. Where we put your quirks to the test in a physical exam. Or as others would put it a quirk aptitude test."

Outside  
Aizawa had his class lined up against the wall in their gym uniforms. "Alright everyone. This is what is going to happen. You will only use your quirks for these tests. No spells whatsoever. I want to see how strong you are without magic, as a way of gauging your strength. Izuku how far could you throw a ball back in middle school without your quirk?"

Izuku thought about it for a moment. "I would say about sixty-three feet."

Aizawa tossed Izuku a ball. "Well now use your quirk to the highest level that you can this time. As long as you stay in the circle you can use your quirks however you like."

Izuku caught the ball and walked to the center of the circle. Aizawa took out his speed tracker and pointed it at Izuku. Once in the center Izuku looked to the sky and powered up his quirk to forty percent power. Right now he was only supposed to go to thirty-five percent. But today he decided it was time to push past his limits. And go beyond plus Ultra! Izuku's body started to glow with green and blue lightning. He reared back his right arm, and threw the ball with all of his might! Sending it straight into the atmosphere!

Basically everyone besides Tsuyu were amazed and surprised that a first year was able to send the ball out to space. Aizawa looked down at his speed tracker and saw that it was completely destroyed. So he decided to just toss it and took out a new one. "Alright that was something that I didn't expect. Good job Midoriya you can-."

But before Aizawa could finish Katsuki started to charge at Izuku in pure rage. "What the hell was that DEKU?! I KNOW YOU DON'T HAVE A POWER!"

Izuku wasn't about to let Katsuki have his way. He wasn't going to let anyone pick on him anymore. So he summoned his Demon-Dweller sword and charged right back at Katsuki. "You want a fight Katsuki? Then lets go you bastard!" Izuku yelled as he charged.

However they were both stopped when Aizawa pulled out his three leaf grimoire and yelled out "Nullification magic-Barrier". Then out of Aizawa's eyes came a red glow and a red magical barrier appeared between Izuku and Katsuki. Not only that, but they couldn't feel their quirks anymore. Izuku looked at Aizawa and saw that his eyes were glowing red with magic. And he knew who their teacher is now.

"Your Eraserhead. The nullification her that has a quirk that can stop peoples quirks. And a magic that allows you nullify any magic that comes in contact with his spells." Izuku said with amazement in his voice.

Everyone except Tsuyu were surprised by Izuku knowing who Eraserhead was. But Aizawa got over his surprise and decided to make sure that the students weren't going to fight anymore. "Alright you two that is enough. Get back to the line, so we can continue the test."

Izuku put away his sword and walked back to his spot. While Katsuki gave a huff, and stomped to his spot. "Alright everyone listen up. Were going to see how well your quirks do in different physical tests. So you better take this seriously or else I will fail you and make sure you are expelled right away."

All of the students gulped hard, and understood what they were in for with this school. So they all gained a determined face and got their heads in the game.

The test began, and everyone started to give it everything that they have.

The first test was the fifty-meter dash. They were to see who would reach fifty meters the fastest. While using their quirks to improve their mobility. Ida was the presumed to be the fastest when he got three point zero four seconds. However Izuku managed to beet him by just zero point four seconds. Giving him just three seconds.

The second test was grip strength. All of the students were given a grip measurer to see how strong they grip strength is. The two students who had the strongest grip strength was Shoji and Izuku. Shoji with five hundred and forty kilograms. But Izuku's couldn't be measured since he accidently used to much of his power and broke the machine. So Aizawa just decided to put Izuku in first for that one.

The third test was the standing long jump. The three who won were Katsuki, Aoyama, and Izuku since they all cleared the sandbox by using their quirks.

The fourth test was the repeated side step test. Where they were the students move between three lines by sidestepping from one to the other. Out of all the students Minori was the one to get the best results with Izuku behind her. He would have done better, but the way Minori kept winking and making kissy faces at him threw him off.

While the last test was the ball throw. Where each of the students were to use their quirks to throw the ball as far as possible. Since Izuku already did it, he didn't have to it again. While the other students each used their quirks to throw it as far as possible. After Izuku Katsuki got the second high score, while Ochaco gained the third,

After all of the tests were done and over with. Aizawa tallied up the scores and showed them to everyone. In first was Izuku, Second was Momo, third was Katsuki Bakugo. And he wasn't at all pleased at the results. But the person who was the most disappointed was Minori, since she came in last.

"I can't believe that I came in last. Does this mean that I'm going to get expelled." Minori said in a sad tone. All of the students looked at Minori with a sad look. Even Izuku, looked sad. He may not like her perverted tendencies, but he felt that she does have potential to become a great hero.

But before anyone could say anything, Aizawa spoke up. "Don't worry, no one is going to get expelled. I only said those things so that you wouldn't slack off. And not just thinking that this was all one big game. To be a hero you must take everything seriously. Because if you don't then peoples lives could be lost. Understood?"

Everyone looked Aizawa with a determined look and nodded their heads to say yes.

Aizawa turned around and waved for the students to fallow him. "Alright then. Change back into your uniforms and head to you next class. Because this is where things start to get real."

The students fallowed Aizawa in a single line wondering what is going to happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During Izuku's training in Argonia, he will learn to relay on more then just his blades. He will learn to truly understand the power of flames and imagination.


	8. Memories of the past-Anti-Magic vs Explosion-Magic part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for Hero vs Villain tests have now begun and Izuku is going threw some memories of his training. As well of the history of his armor will be told. So lets see who will win this time. Will it be Katsuki and Ida. Or will it be Izuku and Kyoka? Read and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki will awaken the powers of his ancestor Licht. Putting him on a somewhat even playing field and gain new destructive abilities. And Izuku will unlock a new kind of weapon that a ancestor of his wielded.

U.A School  
The class just finished their physical exam, and now they are going to finally start training their quirks and magic. As everyone waited inside the classroom, everyone began to talk about who will be teaching them in their combat class.

"I bet its going to be Cementoss. His quick lets him control cement, so he'll be able to repair anything that we destroy. So manly." Kirishima said as he pumped his fists into the air in exactment.

"I think that it's going t be ectoplasm. With his quirk, he can monitor all of us at once and keep us safe." Momo said with a regal look to herself.

As everyone continued to discuss who was going to be their combat instructor, Tsuyu and Izuku were talking together about how they did during the quirk exam. "You did great out there today Tsuyu. I can't wait to see how you'll do during the combat exam." Izuku said with a smile on his face.

Tsuyu blushed at his praise and held her face in joy. "Oh thank you Izuku. Ribbit. But you did the best out of all of us. Coming in first place isn't easy, especially the way that you made it look so easy. I just hope that if we don't get partnered up together. That we, won't have to fight one another. Ribbit."

As Izuku and Tsuyu continued to talk, Kyoka looked at them and wondered if she should start a conversation with them. Tsuyu was the first to notice Kyoka looking at them. So she told Izuku to hold on for a minute and walked over to Kyoka. The shy punk rock dark elf was to busy in her own world to notice Tsuyu walking over. Until she was right next to her. Once Kyoka noticed she tried to say something right away. But Tsuyu beat her to the punch.

"Hey Jiro. If you want you can come over and sit next to me and Izuku. So we can talk together if you want." Tsuyu said with a kind and soft voice.

Kyoka blushed a little bit, at someone as cute as Tsuyu walking up to her and asking her to talk to her and a handsome guy like Izuku. "O-Ok. But call me Kyoka. I don't like how everyone keeps using last names instead of our first names."

Tsuyu continued to smile. "Sure thing Kyoka." Causing Kyoka to blush even more, as she fallowed Tsuyu over to Izuku. Once all three of them were sitting together they began to talk about who would be teaching them in combat class like everyone else was.

"The anticipation is starting to kill me. I can't wait to see who will be our teacher." Kyoka said with a small smile on her face.

"I know what you mean. Everyone in the class is wondering who our teacher is going to be. Ribbit." Tsuyu said as she looked at the different groups of people talking together and trying to get along together.

As Tsuyu and Kyoka continued to discuss about their possible teachers, Izuku started to remember when he was eleven years old and his grandfather took of his training for his entire summer break,

Flashback Argonia  
Izuku was on a large wooden boat being driven by his Grandfather, Talen-Ze Caesesh. His grandfather was wearing a pair of beast hide pants, steel boots, and a cape made from the fur of a black bear. While Izuku is wearing jean shorts, steal boots, and a cape made from the fur of a brown bear to keep warm. They were currently sailing out in the middle of a terrible storm, on their way to stop Pab. The great spirit of the sea and deity of the water clan. Each of the Argonian clans worships a grand spirit that is based on their element. As a way to gain a special kind of blessing based off of the element. And clans like the flame-stone clan have two great spirits. For the flame-stone clan the two grand spirits are Yol the fire spirit, and Gol the earth spirit.

The blessings for a member of the combined clans depend on what type of element they control. If they have the fire element. then Yol gifts them the ability to consume fire to heal themselves. Or if they are born with the earth element, Gol blesses them with the ability to move through the earth. Like a normal man can walk through air. However since Izuku didn't have any of the elements, he didn't have any of the blessings. And only had the natural abilities of both clans.

While the water grand spirit Pab gave the water clan the blessing of great bounty. Letting the Water clan members always know where the largest amount of fish are at any time. However the Water clan had recently lost that blessing, and they could no longer know where the fish are. Meaning that something terrible had happened to the great spirit. Or that she was angered to such a degree that her blessing couldn't reach the Water clan anymore. So the water clan asked the flame-stone clan to find out what happened to their goddess. Since they had no boats themselves, since they had a natural ability to walk on water thanks to webbing on their feet.

"I still don't understand why the water clan couldn't do this themselves Grandfather. Couldn't they have built their own boats to find out what is going on?" Izuku asked his grandfather as he did his best to keep his footing. Since this was his first time sailing on a boat in a storm.

"Its because they relied on their natural ability of water walking, they never learned to use boats. And even if they did, they might lose the blessing that they were given from the grand spirit Pab. If she thinks that they turned on her and attack her. So the flame-stone clan is the only ones that can fight against her." Talen-Ze said as he kept the boat steady against the violent ocean waves.

Izuku did his best to stay standing on the boat as the waves knocked it back and forth. "But why you and me specifically grandfather? Couldn't one of the warriors or the elders deal with it instead?"

Talen-Ze could tell that his grandson wasn't fully aware of the reason it had to be them. So he did his best to explain it to Izuku so he would fully grasp the situation. "Its because I am the current leader of the clan, and you are the future leader Izuku. If anyone else were to approach the great spirit, she would see it as a great insult to her pride. Causing her to lash out and kill them. We are the only option Izuku, I hope you can understand."

Izuku looked at the see and thought about what his grandfather said. It did make sense that the goddess would only want to see the current and future leader of the clan. After all they carry the will of their clan on their shoulders. So sending anyone else might be a slap in the face to her. "Ok grandfather. I understand what you mean. I just hope that we can get this over with fast. I don't like how dangerous the water is getting."

Talen-Ze looked at the clouds and then back at the ocean's horizon, where he sees a dark blue glow. "Neither do I Izuku. Neither do I."

Flashback over  
Izuku was pulled out of his memory, when the door to the room opened up. And to everyone's surprise, the hero that came through the door, was none other than All-Might himself. "Greetings, aspiring young heroes! I am All-Might! Your combat class teacher."

"ALL-MIGHT!" Everyone except Izuku yelled in surprise. All of the students were completely flabbergasted that the number one hero was right in front of them. However Izuku was just glad that he didn't just barge right into the room like some madman. Once inside the classroom, All-Might got right to work explaining what the combat class will be about, and what their first test is going to be.

"Today. You young heroes are going to be placed in a situation were villain's have a dangerous atomic weapon at their disposal. You will be all be placed into teams of two. One team being the villains who want the weapon to explode. While the other team will be the heroes, who plan to disarm the bomb. So get your hero consumes and head to the locker room to get changed." All-Might heled up a remote and pressed the red button on it. Causing multiple hatches to open around the room, showing briefcases with the students names on them.

Everyone was so exited they ran right to the briefcase that had their name on it. However Mina and Kyoka were the first two people to notice that there wasn't one for Izuku. As they took notice, everyone else in the classroom did as well.

"Hey Izuku, where is your costume? Didn't you send in an application for a costume?" Mina asked as she tried to find a briefcase for Izuku. Everyone else tried to find it as well. But no one could see where it was. After a minute, Ida spoke to All-Might about it.

Ida was swinging his arms around like a robot. "Mr. All-Might sir! This can not go unpresented. All students need to have a hero costume provided for them by the school so they can perform their hero duties!"

All-Might saw what Ida was talking about and let out a little laugh. "Do not worry young Ida. Young Midoriya already has his hero armor ready to go. And I mean actual armor not a costume. Because he will be wearing the armor that his father the previous eleventh rank hero Hisashi Midoriya wore. Izuku already has it in his locker ready to go. So don't worry to much."

Hearing that Izuku's costume was going to be the same armor that Hisashi Midoriya himself wore, amazed everyone. They all heard the stories about how it was passed down from parent to child in the flame-stone clan. And that each child that inherits the armor melts it down and reforges it, into a new kind of armor. And before the armor is finished cooling the child adds a drop of their own blood to the armor. As a way of bonding the armor to themselves.

Izuku could easily tell what they were all thinking and decided to answer the question that he knew they had. "No I didn't change the armor design from the way that my dad had it. The armor looks the same way from when he had it, because when he died. I was to young to help reforge the armor after it was damaged. So the elders of the clan kept it as it was. I was however able to add my blood to the armor just like my father did, so I would be bonded with it."

After Izuku explained to his class, about his armor. He was the first one to leave with everyone behind him all exited to see the armor. All of them except for Katsuki since he couldn't care less about Izuku's armor, and just wanted to fight already.

Locker rooms  
Izuku was currently the last one in the locker while the rest of the boys were already dressed and out of the room. All that was left for him to put on was his helmet. The helmet that was staring right at him inside his gym bag. He wants to put the helmet on, but to do so would mean taking his father's place as the future leader of the flame-stone clan. And wielder of the flame-stone clan's pride and glory.

Izuku just kept staring at the helmet, holding his hands underneath his chin as he thought about all that the armor has been through. It has been broken and reforged, broken and reforged, broken and reforged. For over one-thousand years by each Argonian that has worn it. From the leader of the flame clan, Kaal-Vakka. The wielder of the mighty Xal-ax, An ax who's handle is bright orange and its blade head is red like blood. The ax head took the form of another weapons blade. Lilith's decapitator. Kaal-Vakka's ax was mainly known for smashing through anykind of weapon or defense. Normal or magical, it didn't matter. When he had the armor, it was forged to look like the armor of a Spartan. So he would be able to move without much difficulty. And to have enough protection from damage whenever he couldn't protect himself with his ax.

The next Argonian to wield the armor was his own son, Asta-Reel-Ka. When his father gave him the armor, Asta wore it just like his father did. However it didn't work for him, because of his rare magma blade magic. While it gave him better speed, it didn't protect him like he needed it. So he decided to reforge the armor to help with his fighting style. He changed the Spartan armor to look like Ancient Nord armor. He even added a foldable round shield to the left arm brace for extra protection. He even started the tradition of adding a drop of blood to the armor. As a way of letting the next wearer of the armor feel that they are never alone. That they have the power of their ancestors with them, no matter what.

As Izuku remembered the history of the armor, his started to place the helmet on his head. But he felt something inside the helmet as he placed it on top of his head. Izuku looked up and saw a hologram projector, taped to the top of the helmet. Izuku took the hologram out of the helmet and placed in front of him at the bottom of the locker. He turned it one, and hologram of his father appeared on it.

Hisashi "If you are seeing this Izuku then I am gone. I'm not there to help you when you need it the most. So I left this hologram recording for you, just incase you would need some help. So don't be afraid, Izuku. To be a hero you must be willing to face your fears no matter what. But I know you, my son. I know that you are doubting yourself because of who you aspire to be like."

Tears started to fall from Izuku's eyes as he heard his father's last words.

Hisashi continued to speak "Do not be like me, my son. Do not be like All-Might. And please never be like Endeavor. It's bad enough that we have the same element as our power. You need to be yourself. Be the hero that you want to be. Be more than me or All-Might. Be more than any hero that has come before you. Find your own path, my son. For only you can decide what your destiny will be. For you are not just my son. You are your own man Izuku, so go out there and show them all who you are."

The hologram ended with Hisashi giving a pose with a thumbs up. Showing that he absolute trust in Izuku's abilities as a hero. Tears of joy started to fall from Izuku's face as he started to smile from all of the memories that he had with his father. After a minute Izuku managed to stop crying, wiped the tears from his face, and put the helmet on. Closed his locker and left to stand with the greatest of heroes in his own way.

Mock battles visual area  
All-Might was standing inside it with most of the students all of them waiting for Izuku to come out. As they waited some of the students started to speculate on why Izuku was taking so long.

Kyoka was the first to speak. "Man I hope that Izuku is ok. He's been in the locker room for a while. Do you think he is ok?"

"I don't know. I heard that Izuku's father passed away while wearing that armor. I bet that he isn't taking it very well, since wearing that armor means he is taking his father's place." Ochaco said as she looked at the doors waiting for Izuku to come out of the room.

'It would seem that young Midoriya is having a little trouble. I hope that he isn't taking so long, because wearing that armor. Would mean accepting his father is never coming back." All-Might said to himself. But his thoughts were cut short as he heard the doors to the locker room open up. And out came Izuku Midoriya wearing his father's armor. No his own armor ready to fight for himself and his ancestors.

"Sorry for taking so long. I'm ready to stand and fight against anyone who wants to face me." Izuku said with determination and pride in his voice.

Everyone could tell that Izuku had a face of determination on him, even though he had a helmet covering his face. All-Might smiled at his young successor, and knowing that Izuku was ready. He laughed loudly to get everyone's attention and started to put everyone in their teams.

As the teams were being matched up together a few of the students hoped they would be paired up with a certain green scaled Argonian half-breed.

'I hope I can be placed on the same team as Izuku. It would be interesting to see his Anti-magic work with my creation magic.' Momo thought as her thoughts slowly started to head into an M-rated area and gain a blush on her face.

'That Izuku boy is so cute. I want to be on his team, then we'll get to know each other very well.' Mina thought as she looked at Izuku with a lustful gaze. Her mind wondering to places that were very lewd and mature.

'Oh I hope I get to be partnered with Izuku. He is just so cute and cool at the same time. My father told me about about that armor that he is wearing. That it was forged and reforeged over many generations. Just like the the light clan's Holy crown. I hope that we'll be able to talk about them together.' Toru thought as she admired Izuku in his armor.

'The way that Izuku looked at everyone's quirks and analyzed them. I bet that he would be able to know a way to use my quirk to its fullest. And maybe, we can get closer together.' Kyoka thought as her cheeks started to heat up with a red hue.

'Man I hope that I'm paired with Izuku. If we use our quirks together, maybe we can win with ease. I can make him float, and then when I release him, he can drop with the force of a meteorite.' Ochaco said to herself as she imagined herself and Izuku fighting together side by side. Causing her to blush red like a tomato.

Tsuyu looked at all of the girls, and could easily tell what their thinking. 'These girls are so easy to read. Ribbit. I want to be paired up with Izuku myself. But I also want to see what each of them, can do with Izuku as well.'

But when All-Might got to Izuku's name, all of the girls eyes were on him. "And for the final hero team. It will be Izuku Midoriya and Kyoka Jiro."

Once Kyoka heard that she almost jumped for joy. While the other girls weren't pleased, except to Tsuyu because she wants to see how well Izuku fights with another girl. Once the teams were all set, a randomizer appeared on the screen and started to randomly pick which teams where going against each other. The first teams to fight one another was Katsuki and Ida as the villains, and Izuku and Kyoka as the heroes.

Seeing what teams where picked against each other, Katsuki gained a smile of pure malice, and Ida put on a stern look. While Izuku's pupils became slit and Kyoka summoned her guitar with a look of joy.

Mock battle arena  
Katsuki and Ida were already in a building with the fake doomsday weapon ready to protect it. While Izuku and Kyoka just entered the area, ready to find and fight for the fake machine.

Izuku turned to Kyoka with a kind smile on his face. "Alright Kyoka we need to trust one another in this mock battle. So before we begin head in there. I need to know exactly what you can do with you quirk and magic. Tell me every spell that you know as well, so we can plan accordingly."

Kyoka blushed a little bit at Izuku used her first name, but she shook it off and told him what he asked. "Ok. First on its own My guitar can heal and damage like I said in class. As for my spells to work properly, I need to focus them through my earphone jacks and send the magic into my guitar. Then when I play, my guitar the magic takes full effect. I can still use my spells without the guitar, but they aren't as effective. I currently know five attack spells and seven healing spells. The first three attacks spells are sound based and the last two are fire based. While six of my healing spells are based on sound and the last one is fire. I can even use my guitar as a melee weapon and use it to fly if I want to."

Hearing Kyoka explain her magic and guitar gave Izuku a few ideas about what they needed to do. After a minute, Izuku came up with a plan that they can go with. "Alright Kyoka this is what we are going to do. Since Katsuki will no doubt come after me because of our hatred for one another. I'll keep him distracted while you go for the bomb from the outside. Use your Earphone jacks to find where Ida is and you'll find the bomb."

Kyoka was a little confused at the plan though. "Wait why would that blond idiot just come after you? He will probably try and stop me from finding Ida."

"No he wont. Katsuki is to prideful and is very arrogant. And I have hurt his pride more times then I can count. He will come after me right away, and leave you alone. Trust me on this Kyoka. Now lets go, we have a bomb to stop." Izuku turned towards the building that he could feel Katsuki's Qi was coming from and headed towards it right away. Kyoka was surprised at how sure Izuku was that Katsuki was coming to attack him. 'Do they hate each other that much? I just hope Izuku doesn't get badly injured because of this.'

She than began to fallow Izuku with her guitar ready to fight anything that comes their way.

Base building  
Izuku was walking right into the building with his Demon-Destroyer sword in his right hand and his Demon-Dweller sword in his left hand. Izuku could easily feel the malice that was coming off of Katsuki as he heard the footsteps getting closer and closer from up ahead. "I know your there Katsuki! Come out and face me like a warrior." Izuku yelled as took a defensive stance with his swords in an X formation.

After a few seconds Katsuki appeared from behind the corner of the hallway with his hands glowing orange energy. "Get ready Deku. Because I'm going to send you right to meat you ancestors."

"You can try it you bastard!" Izuku roared and charged at Katsuki. As Izuku charged Katsuki, he raised his glowing hands at Izuku and his grimoire opened up in front of him. "Have a taste of this spell you green scaled idiot. Explosion magic-Swords of destruction!" Then out of the palms of his hands glowing came multiple glowing vorpal swords made out of explosion magic. Then they were blasted right out of his hands at Izuku.

Seeing the swords Izuku stopped in his tracks and used his own swords to nullify and destroy them with ease. What Katsuki didn't know was that Izuku was distracting him. While Kyoka was outside using her guitar to fly up.

Outside building  
Kyoka was currently using her guitar to fly up the building. While she was using her her headphone jacks to find where Ida was walking. She could easily tell that Katsuki was down on the first floor with Izuku. 'That blond idiot doesn't know anything about subtlety. Witch means that the steps coming from the top of the building is Ida.' Kyoka took her headphone jacks out of the building's walls and started to fly right up towards Ida's location. However once she was a floor away from the bomb, Ida came running out of the building with the bomb on his back.

'Looks like Izuku was right. Ida sensed my mana and bolted out of the building. I better not lose sight of him no matter what.' Kyoka thought as she started to give chase to Ida.

As Kyoka started to give chase, large explosions started to wreck the entire building. Then a few seconds later the building started to collapse in on itself.

Visual area  
Everyone was surprised seeing the building collapsing in on itself. Causing them to worry about Izuku and Katsuki still inside it. "OH NO! IZUKU!" Tsuyu yelled out seeing the building falling down.

"We have to stop this right now!" Mina yelled as she prepared to run into the mock battle area. But before anyone could move two shadows jumped out of the building. One of them was Izuku in his Black Izuku mode. While the other one was Katsuki, however everyone was surprised by what he was holding in both of his hands. Katsuki was holding a orange glowing Scimitar Greatsword. (Think of the Scimitar Greatsword from Assassin's creed Valhalla.)

Everyone was completely surprised to see Katsuki holding a sword in both of his hands. Not knowing how he managed to gain something like this out of the blue. As if All-Might could tell what everyone was thinking, He quickly went through the footage from inside the building and played it for everyone to see.

Five minutes ago  
Katsuki was continuously blasting swords made out of explosion magic at Izuku. While Izuku was simply destroying the swords with his own two swords. 'Damn it! Damn it! I can't believe that he is destroying all of my swords. I need something that won't be destroyed by Anti-Magic swords'.

As Izuku got closer and closer, Katsuki instinctively remembered something from his past. About how his father told him the story of his family sword the scimitar.

Flashback Five years ago  
Katsuki was currently watching his father practice with a strange kind of sword. "Hey old man. what kind of sword is that anyway?" Masaru stopped training with his sword and smiled at his son. Masaru was so happy that his son wanted to know about the family sword.

"Oh. This is called a Scimitar. Its been in our family for over five hundred years. Scimitars were originally used in horse warfare because of their relatively light weight when compared to larger swords and their curved design, good for slashing opponents while riding on a horse. They were first used by the Turks and the Tungus in their homelands, but after the design came to Elsweyr. Our ancestors decided to add the swords to our arsenals. It gave them a great advantage in the deserts of our homeland. But what made them truly powerful was how they used the swords. Always remember Katsuki, you may be half elf. But you are also half Khajiit, and we use our flexibility, speed, and dexterity to win fights." Masaru explained as he made it look like he was dancing as he swung the sword.

Katsuki was mesmerized by how the sword moved through the air like it was magic. How it was simple and beautiful at the same time.

Flashback over  
'That's what I need! I need a Scimitar!' Katsuki yelled in his mind. And his magic started to react to his thoughts and emotions. His Grimoire started glow even brighter and the magic coming from it became more dense. Then the pages of the book started to flip too, two blank pages. Then words in the Khajiit language and the image of a Scimitar appeared for an instant. Then after a few moments a sword handle came out of the book. Seeing this both Katsuki and Izuku stopped moving, surprised at what they were seeing. But that second was all that was needed for Katsuki to grab the handle and pulled the sword out of the book. And there it was a golden Greatsword Scimitar in Katsuki's hands.

Then on instinct Katsuki sent his magic into the blade and caused it to glow. Katsuki smiled at the sword and swung it at Izuku with a strong slash. Izuku saw the slash attack coming right at him and prepared to destroy it with his Demon-Dweller sword. However before he could slash the attack, Katsuki moved the sword to the left, and the slash moved to the blade's movement. Causing Izuku to miss the slash attack. Then Katsuki swung the sword in a reverse motion, causing the attack to turn around and hit Izuku in the back. And create an explosion causing him to falter a little bit.

It took Izuku a second to get back up. But once he did, he could tell what Katsuki did to make the attack hit him. "So that sword doesn't just send out slashes of explosion magic. You can also use the blade to control the direction of the attack. Even after it was launched from the sword. Now that is an interesting kind of ability. Just like Aunt Mitsuki and Uncle Masaru thought it would be like." Izuku said as he stood back up.

"What the hell are you talking about?! What does my old man and that Hag have to do with anything?!" Katsuki yelled at Izuku demanding an answer. He even pointed his new Scimitar Greatsword right at Izuku's face to get his point across. Not wanting to disappoint his old friend turned enemy. Izuku decided to get right to the point and told Katsuki about how his parents asked him to help their child.

"Uncle Masaru and Aunt Mitsuki came to me and my mother's home last Sunday and told us something. Something that no one who only sees quirk magic as the only kind of magic in the world, would ever believe. They told us how Aunt Mitsuki could sense that an old type of power was starting to awaken inside of you. A power that hasn't been seen for a long time. And that you could awaken your ancestor's sword magic. So they asked me to push you as far as possible so you could awaken it sooner rather than later." Izuku explained with a proud smile on his face.

However Katsuki was just angry from feeling like he was tricked from the start. His anger caused a large amount of his magic to flow into his sword and with a roar of pure anger. He swung his sword at Izuku with all of his might. Izuku saw this coming and deflected the attack to his left with his Demon-Destroyer sword. Then activated his black Izuku mode ready to take this fight seriously.

Present time Monitor room  
Everyone who saw the video were amazed by what they witnessed. No one ever thought some in this day and age would be able to awaken an ancient magic from over a thousand years ago. But actually seeing it with their own eyes made them believe it with no doubt.

"I had no idea that something like that could ever happen. Izuku is going to be in trouble now." Mina said with amazement and fear in her voice.

"Do not worry young Ashido. I think that young Midoriya is going to be just fine in this fight." All-Might said as he switched back to the fight going on back inside the arena.

Battle arena  
Izuku in his black mode prepared to attack Katsuki with everything that he could muster. But before he could charge, Katsuki raised his sword to the sky and it started to glow a bright orange. Then Katsuki yelled out "Mana zone-Explosion magic-Swords of destruction wave!"

Then out of the tip of the blade, orange energy blasted out of it and formed over one-hundred vorpal swords. Katsuki pointed his sword at Izuku and yelled "Charge!" and the vorpal blades rushed at Izuku at break neck speeds. Izuku was able to activate his quirk to thirty percent power, and started to run as fast as he could. Dodging all of the swords the best that he could. A few came close to hitting him, but he was able to deflect them with his swords. However he was running out of room to run. Since each sword explodes the moment it hits something, and the buildings being weak. They collapsed behind him, and fell to the ground destroyed by Katsuki's spells. But Izuku knew what to do, he knew how to win.

When the last building fell behind Izuku, he started to fly close to the ground and slowly started to close in on Katsuki as he circled around the building. As he got closer Izuku could tell that Katsuki was starting to tire. His explosive swords were starting slow down heir rate of fire. That was his moment of opportunity, Katsuki was running low on mana. Even though he has a large amount, he doesn't have the best control of his mana. So he wastes to much of it with his new spell. Knowing this, Izuku took a sharp turn towards the building that Katsuki was standing on. He flew right towards it, with he Demon-Destroyer sword deflecting any explosive sword that comes his way.

Katsuki could tell what Izuku was doing, and he didn't like it one bit. He knew that his mana was starting to run low, because his control isn't the best right now. As Izuku got closer and closer to Katsuki, his adrenalin started to kick in. He could feel the excitement and thrill of the fight. The need to prove that he was stronger and more powerful then his opponent. Just before Izuku closed in on Katsuki, he could feel his own grimoire start to pulse with Anti-magic. His power started to flow out of him more and more. Then out of his grimoire came an ax handle. Izuku could tell from the stories what weapon the handle belonged to. Izuku dropped his Demon-Destroyer sword, gripped the ax handle with his right hand and pulled out the mighty weapon.

The Xal-ax. 'The elder Hist tree must have put it in the grimoire. He must have seen that I needed it at some point.' Izuku thought as he looked at the beautiful Sacred sun ax in his right hand. Once Izuku was in front of Katsuki Izuku raised the ax over his head. Ready to finish this fight right hear and now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that Izuku is going to gain a new weapons in different chapters. That were locked away in the book by the elder Hist as a way to make sure Izuku would be able to defeat all for one. The weapons will only be unlocked when he is in a dire situation or when experiences something in his life that will define him.


End file.
